No me dejes por favor
by Monica Tendo
Summary: Akane y Ranma después de una pelea por fin se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro incluso se lo han demostrado pero Shampoo se quedara tranquila al enterarse de esto?
1. La Pelea

**No me Dejes por Favor**

Simbología

-aaa- los personajes hablan

"aaa" y (aaa) los personajes piensan

**CAPITULO 1: LA PELEA**

Había pasado un mes desde que Ranma había regresado de Jusenkyo, desde que había creído que el amor de su vida había muerto y por la desesperación de verla así le había dicho que la amaba y desde que, por su estúpido orgullo, se había retractado de sus palabras.

Ahora se llevaban mejor pero los insultos y los golpes no faltaban de vez en cuando

Para suerte del chico ya casi no había tanto loco queriendo retarlo, pero aun quedaba una personitas haciéndose llamar su "prometida" y que a pesar de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, no se daba por vencida, valiéndose de cualquier truco, para ganar su amor, se trata de una hermosa y voluptuosa chinita de cabellos purpuras perteneciente a una tribu amazona.

Ranma ya había convencido a Ukyo que solo la quiere como amiga, y ella, con tristeza le respondió que entendía y aceptaba, que lo perdia como prometido pero no como amigo.

Kodachi un dia se presento ante su ex-suegra para decirle que lamentablemente tenia que romper el compromiso con su hijo por que había conocido a un chico mucho mas guapo que Ranma (como si existira) y que se iba a casar con el, desde ese dia no la volvimos a ver.

Nuestra historia empieza una mañana normal en el dojo Tendo, Kasumi y Nodoka se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, Genma y Soun entablaban un amistoso partido de shogi, Nabiki estaba en su cuarto calculando cuanto sacaría hoy al vender la fotos de cierta pelirroja, Ranma, ahora que tenia su propia habitación, dormía plácidamente pues ya no había un enorme panda a su lado que lo despertara con sus ronquidos, Akane por su parte estaba igual, soñaba un hermoso atardecer en la playa junto a su adorado tormento –Estoy tan feliz- decía la chica mientras unos labios se iban acercando a los suyos, faltando unos pocos centímetros un estruendoso sonido la hizo despertar.

Resignada a que eso solo pase en sus sueños, se froto los ojos muy tranquilamente cuando algo hizo que se levantara muy apuradamente –hay no puede seeeeeeeeeeer, voy a llegar tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- rápidamente se puso su uniforme, se arreglo el cabello y bajo a desayunar.

-Akane que bueno que ya estés despierta, tu desayuno ya esta listo pero podrías despertar a Ranma por favor- decía Kasumi mientras ponía algunos platos en la mesa

Ella sabia que no tenia opción así que resignada dijo – esta bien hermanita, ya voy- "Ranma eres un tonto por tu culpa siempre llegamos tarde a clases, si no es por que te quedas dormido, es por que una loca se te cuelga del cuello en el camino, hay por que no eres un poco mas amable conmigo, es verdad que ya no peleamos tanto pero desde el día de nuestra boda fallida, nuestra relación no a mejorado"

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no oyó como alguien bajaba la escalera desesperadamente, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde pues ya iba cayendo mientras unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban para que no se hiciera daño.

Ranma: Akane, Akane, estas bien

Akane: "no quiero separarme de el, pero tengo que reaccionar" -oye baka suéltame y apúrate que se nos hace tarde-

Ranma: - ni quien quiera abrazarte fea marimacho- "hay Akane por que tengo que decirte esas palabras que se que te hieren, si tan solo pudiera decirte cuanto te amo"

Kasumi: -Ranma, Akane por favor vengan a desayunar rápido que se les va a hacer tarde-

Una pareja iba corriendo a toda velocidad por una calle, el uno un chico muy apuesto de ojos azules y una muy característica trenza y ella una chica con una sonrisa cautivadora de ojos color chocolate y cabello corto azulado.

A lo lejos una campana empezaba a sonar anunciando así una nueva jornada escolar, haciendo que varios cuerpos aceleren el paso para no llegar tarde pues el director había puesto una nueva regla: el que llegue 2 o mas minutos tarde tendrá que llevar una palmerita igual a la suya en su cabeza por una semana completa (por cierto que había escondido un permiso para faltar a esta regla en un coco y lo había escondido en alguna parte del instituto y los alumnos ya llevan tres semanas buscándolo pero esa es otra historia que contare luego je je je)

Ya faltaba una cuadra para llegar pero no pudo ya que una bicicleta había aterrizado en su cabeza ante una atónita mirada color chocolate

Shampoo cogió a Ranma (todavía inconsciente) entre sus brazos y empezó a restregársele sin pudor alguno mientras decía: wo hai ni, te amo Ranma

Akane: -Ranma ya es muy tarde pero veo que poco te importa, yo ya me voy así te puedes quedar con Shampoo para que te siga abrazando- decía mientras se alejaba muy enojada y triste

Ranma: (reaccionando y dándose cuenta como estaba Shampoo) Hay no…. Akane espera…. Shampoo quieres quitarte de encima, suéltame que me estoy asfixiando

Shampoo: lo siento airén, Shampoo no quiso hacerte daño, solo querer que Ranma llevar a cita

Ranma: que cita ni que nada, ya estoy harto que siempre aterrices con tu bicicleta sobre mi cabeza, que siempre me abraces de esa forma, que siempre deba llegar tarde a clases por tu culpa y que Akane………

Shampoo: que iba a decir airén de chica violenta?

Ranma: - nada olvídalo, solo aléjate de mi quieres y no quiero que vuelvas a golpearme con tu bicicleta- decía mientras iba corriendo para saltar por encima de la cerca para que el director no lo vea y así evitar el castigo.

Ya habían empezado las clases cuando el llego pero para su suerte el maestro de la primera hora había tenido una emergencia y no había podido asistir, al entrar lo primero que hizo es buscar a la dueña de sus pensamientos y la encontró sentada en su pupitre emitiendo una enorme aura roja lo que provoco que varios de sus compañeros se separasen temiendo ser quemados por aquel resplandor

Ranma: "por ahora será mejor que la deje que se tranquilice, si me acerco seguro saca su mazo y me manda de viaje al otro lado de Japón" pensaba mientras se sentaba en su lugar "hay Akane no se por que te pones así si ya sabes que no es mi culpa cuando Shampoo se me lanza encima, no estoy seguro pero creo que son celos, cuanto diera por que tu sientas lo mismo que yo por ti, Akane, mi Akane no sabes como me arrepiento haberme retractado de mis palabras en Jusenkyo, todas las noches sueño que te vuelvo a perder sin poder decirte que te amo, voy a hacer las paces contigo y te lo voy a decir por que no podría soportar que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, no ya no puedo soportar ni un solo día mas sin ti, esta noche sin falta te lo digo… pero y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi, no importa, vamos Saotome tu puedes, si ella no siente lo mismo por mi, la dejare libre para que pueda ser feliz y aunque mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos tendré que irme del dojo"

La mañana paso muy rápido, Akane y Ranma de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas fugaces y esto hacia que se sonrojaran pero sin duda Akane seguía sumamente molesta.

Ya había tocado la sirena de salida, como todas las tardes Ranma tenia que esperar a Akane para juntos irse a casa, pero por más que la buscaba con la mirada ella no estaba.

Yuka: Ranma, que paso con Akane, apenas toco la sirena salió corriendo con una mirada muy triste

Ranma: no puede ser, esa tonta de Akane por que no pudo esperarme, "de seguro se fue al dojo, mejor voy rápido"

La menor de las Tendo paseaba por la ciudad, las tiendas estaban hermosamente decoradas con listones y luces, exhibían los más vistosos vestidos pero eso no bastaba para que ella saliera de su depresión.

Akane: "Ranma no baka, siempre prefiriendo a las otras prometidas, por que eres así, como quisiera recordar mas claramente lo que paso en Jusenkyo, pero puedo jurar que dijiste que me amabas, pero de haber sido así , por que lo negaste el día de nuestra boda, todo seria tan diferente ahora" pensaba mientras caminaba fingiendo admirar los distintos anaqueles – no quiero regresar a casa ahora, ahí debe estar el y no creo poder verle a la cara, no sin decirle lo baka que es, pero ya no quiero pelear mas.

Yuka: hola Akane, por que te fuiste así tan rápido, no me digas que otra vez peleaste con Ranma, ahhh creo que no es necesario que me contestes, ya se te puede ver en la mirada, por que no vienes con nosotras al cine así te distraes un poco y olvidas o que paso.

Akane: hay Yuka muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes, pero antes déjenme llamar a la casa, no quiero que Kasumi se preocupe viendo que no llego pronto.

Ranma había llegado hace horas a la casa, busco a Akane en la sala, en su habitación, en el dojo, pero cuando iba hacia la cocina, Kasumi le dijo que estaba con sus amigas, decidió dejarla que se divierta y así poder planear más tranquilamente su disculpa de esta noche

Continuara……………………………..

n/a hola que tal este es mi segundo fic (el primero aun no lo termino pero voy por buen camino con los dos), creo que ya han notado que e hecho a un Ranma mas sensible y soñador…… a veces me pregunto por que no existe un hombre así en la realidad ahhh bueno también e mencionado muchas veces lo de la boda fallida y lo que Ranma se retracto……… es que, es que, bueno espero no les moleste mucho que repita y repita las cosas………. :)

Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia, critica, comentario, tomatazo, bomba o lo que sea por favor háganmelo saber con un review si………. (Autora pone ojitos de perrito regañado), no saben lo feliz que es uno cuando ve que su historia es apreciada o por lo menos que alguien la leyó. Bueno me despido hasta otro capitulo.

Besos

Mónica Tendo

PD: ups se me olvido, quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión y para conocer gente que al igual que a mi, le encanta esta famosa e interminada serie………. gracias


	2. La Reconciliación

**NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR**

**Simbología**

-aaa- los personajes hablan

"aaa" y (aaa) los personajes piensan

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: LA RECONCILIACION**

-hola Akane, por qué te fuiste así tan rápido del instituto? no me digas que otra vez peleaste con Ranma, ahhh creo que no es necesario que me contestes, ya se te puede ver en la mirada, no quieres venir con nosotras al cine así te distraes un poco y olvidas lo que paso.

Hay Yuka muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes, pero antes déjenme llamar a la casa, no quiero que Kasumi se preocupe viendo que no llego pronto- dijo Akane un tanto aliviada pues había encontrado la excusa perfecta para no aparecerse por la casa al menos por un buen rato.

* * *

Ranma había llegado hace horas a la casa, busco a Akane en la sala, en su habitación, en el dojo, pero cuando iba hacia la cocina, Kasumi le dijo que estaba con sus amigas, decidió dejarla que se divierta y así poder planear más tranquilamente su disculpa de esta noche

* * *

Akane: ya llegueeeeeeeee……….

-Que bueno Akane, ven que la cena ya esta lista- decía Kasumi con una tierna sonrisa, desde pequeña ella había sido así, amable cariñosa casi como una madre para sus hermanas.

-Lo siento hermanita pero no tengo hambre, comí demasiado en el cine, estoy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas Noches- hizo un gesto de despedida con las manos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que lamentablemente era fingida.

-Esta bien Akane, buenas noches- dijo Kasumi, ella conocía perfectamente a su pequeña hermana y sabia cuan triste estaba, esa sonrisa no la engañaba, pero también sabia que lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

Es verdad que Akane se había divertido mucho en el cine pero aun estaba presente el recuerdo de Shampoo y su adorado tormento, subió rápidamente las escaleras esperando no encontrarse a Ranma por el camino, abrió la puerta de su habitación muy lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, todo estaba muy tranquilo, era tan pacifico ver como la luna entraba por la ventana iluminado sutilmente su escritorio y parte de la cama, no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro.

Con cuidado cerro la puerta, pero lo que no supo es que Ranma estaba pendiente de cuando llegara tratando de oír hasta el mas mínimo susurro, se quito su uniforme y se puso su pijama compuesta por una blusa un poco suelta de color amarillo y unos pantalones que no llegaban mas debajo de las rodillas, dio varias vueltas por su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño, al acostarse intento dormir pero un ruido en la ventana hizo que se levantara de golpe, cogiendo una espada de madera que tenia a lado de su cama se propuso golpear al degenerado que intentaba entrar en su cuarto a esas horas, cuando un -Akane, soy yo, por favor ábreme- la hizo reaccionar, conocía al dueño de esa voz, pero en ese instante no quería verlo para nada.

Se decidió abrir la ventana pero apenas quito el seguro el entro de un salto quedando a un paso de ella.

-Akane yo… yo… yo… eto, tenemos que hablar- dijo el peli-negro un tanto nervioso

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con un baka como tu, así que vete de mi habitación, no quiero ver….- no pudo terminar porque tres palabras emitidas por su prometido la interrumpieron

- Akane lo siento…-

-que!!! – dijo sorprendida, después de todo no es muy común oír que Ranma se disculpe –lo dices en serio-

-si, tu sabes que yo no tengo la culpa cuando Shampoo se me lanza, en ese caso es culpa tuya ya que siempre sacas conclusiones anticipadas- dijo el chico (como siempre sin pensar)

Akane paso de una cara feliz a una que solo emitía un aura roja. –Ahora es mi culpa, eres un tonto Ranma yo pensé que venias a disculparte en serio, dices que no es tu culpa? si te encanta que Shampoo te ande abrazando y manoseando por todas parte, no lo niegues, eres un pervertido

Ranma se altero por la reacción de a peli-azul -Rayos Akane yo no quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que ni Shampoo ni Ukyo ni ninguna de las otras locas me interesa, solo me interesas tu- "_hay no, las cosas no están saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan"_ pensó mientras se daba cuenta lo que había dicho

-que dijiste Ranma?- pregunto tratando de averiguar si había escuchado bien

-debo decirte algo, pero por favor solo escucha- dio un largo respiro para poder continuar – Akane yo…. Bueno tu…. Yo…. Yo quie... quiero….- _"vamos lo ensayaste toda la tarde tu puedes"_ - tu… yo… -

Ranma no podía decir nada, estaba muy nervioso. Sabia que la amaba pero el siempre tan tímido, después de tantas batallas juntos, de dar la vida el uno por el otro, de sentir arder de celos cuando alguien se le acerca, ya había estado tratando de decirle anteriormente pero siempre alguien los tenia que interrumpir, por eso esta era su oportunidad perfecta, pero para su desgracia NO PODIA PRONUNCIAR NI UNA PALABRA!!!!!

-tu qué? Ranma!!- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y esto lo animó a hablar.

-Akane yo...-suspiró- hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte esto, pero de una u otra forma siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe- dijo con un tono molesto.

-ahora estamos solos, puedes decirlo...- _"Ranma por favor dilo, dime que me amas como yo a ti por favor dilo, tu puedes"_

-si, ahora si..., no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad- cerró los ojos y su rostro se tensó, tomo las manos de su prometida y las apretó fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarla ir-... yo…. yo…te…. te a…amo Akane, te amo con todo mi coraz...

No pudo terminar porque sentía una especie de presión en su boca, unos labios se habían acercado rápidamente a los suyos, al principio se quedo como estatua, no sabia como reaccionar, con suavidad los acarició instándolo a separarlos, pero a la vez volviéndose a unir de nuevo.

Ranma... —susurró casi en un suspiro. Lo había dicho, no lo podía creer, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sin darse cuenta se perdieron en la magia del beso. Sus labios se movieron con dulzura entregándole una y otra vez tímidas caricias que fueron correspondidas e imitadas por él.

Cada caricia hacia desaparecer el mundo que tenía a su alrededor, en ese minuto no existía nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos

Despacio separó sus labios de los de Ranma, no porque quisiera, sino sus pulmones le suplicaba un poco de aire y sin dejar de mirarlo a sus profundos ojos color zafiro dijo -yo también te amo, desde el día en que te presentaste como hombre ante nosotros no pude dejar de pensar en ti… te amo como a nadie, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-

Ranma no daba crédito lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ella le había dicho que también lo amaba y además ella le había besado, no podía creerlo, de repente sintió unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla.

Akane al ver como la abrazaba Ranma, se sintió segura, protegida y sobre todo amada, lo que le dio la confianza de hacerle una pregunta -Ranma yo estoy segura de haber oído con tu voz un te amo en Jusenkyo, ¿por qué te arrepentiste después?-

Ranma no se esperaba esa pregunta, sin embargo le contesto – No lo se Akane, creo que fue mi estúpido orgullo lo que me obligo a cerrarme contigo, a no decir claramente lo que siento, pero ahora mi niña que se que tu también me amas no voy a esconderme mas y voy a decirle al mundo que te amo, que te adoro y que pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré de cualquier cosa-

Al oír estas palabras, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla –Ranma- logro decir antes de fundirse en otro beso, este estaba lleno de ternura y sobre todo amor pero poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta convertirse en pasión, deseo y lujuria .

El calor en sus cuerpos se volvía insoportable, con mucha delicadeza el muchacho abrazaba a su novia, estaban en un estado de excitación y deseo que superaba todo aquello que había pasado anteriormente y ni siquiera ellos supieron a que hora llegaron a la cama recostándose sobre las finas sabanas de seda.

Abrazados y besándose se entregaron a la máxima expresión de amor conocida por el hombre, sin duda alguna después de esa noche nada entre ellos dos volvería a ser igual.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando brevemente la desordenada habitación, no había que ser un genio para saber que había pasado ahí, sus ropas estaban regadas por todo el piso y en la cama yacían dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos, tan solo cubiertos por una blanca y delicada sabana.

Algo hizo que se despertara primero, una especie de presentimiento aterrizo en su pecho, tenia la sensación de que debía salir de ahí en ese momento o si no para mañana ya estaría frente a un altar por la acción cometida hace unas horas -Akane, Akane despierta por favor- decía mientras se levantaba y trataba de ponerse la ropa

Ella había estado durmiendo sobre su pecho cuando sintió que su acompañante se levantaba de un jalón -que pasa Ranma- dijo tratando de abrir los ojos pues una intensa luz los había penetrado impidiendo que vea claramente

-algo me dice que tengo que irme ya… confía en mi, tengo un presentimiento y que te parece si hablamos en el recreo de la escuela-

- pero que dices, estas bien?- dijo tratando de acomodarse, pero al oírle decir "_confía en mi"_ supo que tenia que hacerlo, el se veía apurado por lo que expresó – esta bien nos vemos en la azotea-

Ranma no sabia como decirle, pero se arriesgo –Akane no se si estés de acuerdo pero creo que deberíamos fingir que estamos como antes, si nuestros padres ven algún gesto de cariño entre nosotros seguro que para mañana ya estaríamos casados, no te parece?-

-tienes razón, pero no te pases eh baka- dijo mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y trataba de taparse un poco con una sabana

-tu tampoco marimacho- Ranma quedo embobado ante esa sonrisa pero aun seguía vistiéndose o mas rápido que podía

-ja ja ja tonto-le dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada –dijiste que tienes un presentimiento, pero que es?-

-no lo se, pero algo me dice que si no me voy ahora, nos pueden pillar- Ranma ya estaba saliendo por la ventana no sin antes decir –te amo, nos vemos en la azotea- cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que apresurara su paso –te lo dije- alcanzo a decir antes de saltar hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Toc, Toc, Toc

Nabiki: – Akane, ya despertaste?, puedo pasar?-

Akane recién estaba asimilando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y esa mañana, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, amenazando con entrar y ver todo el desorden que era su habitación a causa de "eso"

-espera un segundo Nabiki- dijo mientras se apresuraba en recoger su ropa del piso y ponerse algo encima

-hay Akane ya me estoy desesperando que tanto haces allá adentro, solo quiero pedirte un par de medias limpias porque Kasumi lavo todas las mías, acaso estas acompañada y no quieres que les vea en fachas menores- decía mientras abría la puerta, alcanzando a ver a su hermana totalmente despeinada y sonrojada (por el comentario, no por otra cosa) tratando de arreglar el piso de su habitación –creo que no me equivoque ja ja ja –

-hay Nabiki no molestes, anoche estaba organizando mi ropa, como ya era tarde deje algunas cosas en el piso, eso es todo-

-si claro como digas- dijo la castaña con un tono resignado -y me vas a prestar los calcetines?-

-toma aquí están-

-gracias, por cierto dile a Ranma que esta noche no haga tanto ruido si, casi no pude dormir por su culpa- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta, ella nunca perdía oportunidad para incordiar a su hermana.

Akane se quedo en shock ante estas palabras, sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza, será que les había oído, ahora cuanto tendría que pagarle para que no dijera nada, -vaya los presentimientos de ese baka si son verdaderos, si tan solo se hubiera quedado dos minutos mas, Nabiki lo habría confirmado y para mañana ya seria la señora Saotome-

Mientras se preparaba para ir al instituto pensaba en todo lo acontecido, no lo podía creer, habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, le había dicho que la amaba, y encima se había entregado a el, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, ahora si se sentía mujer, su mujer, aun sentía en el cuerpo aquella sensación de anoche y eso la hacia ruborizarse haciendo que la típica camisa roja de su prometido, que hace tan solo unas horas yacía en el piso de su habitación, luciera totalmente pálida.

* * *

Akane pregunto mientras baja por las escaleras ¿Kasumi ya esta el desayuno?

-si, el tuyo ya esta en la mesa.-

-bueno, antes voy a despertar a Ranma, de seguro ese baka aun no se levanta.

-no es necesario Akane, el ya se fue-

-¿Ya se fue?- Dijo con mucha sorpresa

-si como hace media hora, dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante antes de ir al instituto, tu no sabes que es?-

-no y no me importa que es lo que haga o deje de hacer ese baka- dijo en tono aparentemente molesto _"algo importante, que será? , bueno no importa cuando lo vea en clases le pregunto"

* * *

_

Ranma había salido temprano de la casa Tendo para comprar una cosa y también para poder pensar un poco en lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, si se quedaba ahí seguro no habría podido contener su nerviosismo al estar frente a ella, es verdad que había ideado un plan para disculparse pero jamás pensó que iba a terminar así.

Su estomago le rugía fuertemente, era lógico, no había desayunado, así que decidió pasar por el Ucchan para comer unos okonomiyakis

-hola Ucchan- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-hola Ranma dime que haces tan temprano por aquí?-

-si, es que tenia que hacer unas cosas por eso salí temprano y no pude desayunar, me puedes preparar unos panes por favor me muero de hambre….-

-claro Ranma, siéntate por favor en seguida te los preparo-

Ranma estaba muy feliz pero a la vez confundido, no sabia si contarle o no a Ukyo, ella era su mejor amiga y necesitaba hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, quería desahogarse de tanta emoción con alguien, además ella ya no lo quería como prometido sino como un amigo, de hecho una vez le confeso que Ryoga le parecía lindo, pero por otro lado, esas eran cosas de el y de Akane y no tendría que andar contándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando por fin se decidió dijo -Ukyo quiero contarte algo, se que tu eres mi amiga y me vas a escuchar pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, de acuerdo?-

-si claro, Ranma ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, no por nada somos amigos desde la infancia-

-Gracias Ukyo, en realidad no se por donde comenzar, veras Akane y yo…. Yo….bueno yo…-

-no me digas que volvieron a pelear- dijo con cara de "_otra vez_"

-no, por el contrario Ukyo, ella se… se… me… me entrego…

-QUEEEEEE……………. Y COMO DIABLOS PASO….- ella jamás pensó que su mejor amigo le vendría a contar eso, sencillamente no lo podía creer, ya no veía a Akane como una rival sino como una amiga mas, casi tan buena como el chico que estaba sentado al frente suyo.

Ranma comenzó su relato un poco avergonzada de estar contando eso, por lo que mantuvo la cabeza agachada -ayer ella se enojo conmigo porque Shampoo se me lanzo encima, (como siempre) después de clases yo quería disculparme pero se fue con sus amigas al cine, por eso fui en la noche a su habitación para hablar y ahí es cuando todo paso

-hay Ranma y ahora que van a hacer, tu ya reconociste que la amas pero y ella? No me digas que ya te le declaraste-

-si, ya se lo dije, anoche también tuve ese sueño y me dio mucho miedo, es la decima vez que lo tengo, no quiero perderla, Ukyo, cuando estaba en su habitación, empecé a abrirme con ella, a decirle mis sentimientos y ni siquiera me dejo terminar porque me beso, no pude contenerme así que paso lo que tenia que pasar pero, que conste que ella fue la que empezó…- dijo esto ultimo con un tono muy pícaro

-no lo puedo creer, debieron esperar un poco mas para dar ese gran paso y si alguien se entera, para mañana ya estarán casados no???

-pues si, pero tu no le vas a decir a nadie ni siquiera a la misma Akane verdad Ucchan- dijo Ranma poniendo ojitos de perrito regañado

-claro Ranma, no te preocupes, soy una tumba-

Y así siguieron conversando por un largo rato hasta que fue hora de irse a clases, pero no se dieron cuenta de que había un intruso ahí.

-por Kami, Ranma mira la hora que es, vamos a llegar tarde a clases…-

-tienes razón Ukyo pero se me olvidaron mis libros en el dojo, adelántate y yo te alcanzo luego si-

-esta bien, nos vemos entonces pero procura no llegar tarde o te castigaran-

* * *

Ranma iba caminando por las calles que conducían al dojo Tendo, iba pensando en Akane, le había hecho mucho bien hablar con Ukyo, ya había llegado pero no quería entrar por la gran puerta de madera, de seguro ahí estaría Kasumi limpiando las hojas y con tan solo verlo la ola de preguntas llegaría: por qué estaba ahí a esas horas? donde esta Akane? por que había salido tan temprano? etc. etc. Así que decidió entrar por atrás, podía saltar la barda y de ahí a su habitación, cogió sus cosas pero antes de marcharse dejo una pequeña caja y una nota escondidos en unos de los cajones de su escritorio y salió tal y como entro.

-mejor no me apuro- dijo -si entro a esta hora, me tendrán todo el día sosteniendo baldes de agua en el pasillo, la siguiente es historia de Japón, no a esa tampoco voy a entrar, es tan aburrido y de seguro me voy a dormir, la siguiente es deportes, si a esa si voy, como es en el patio numero 3 puedo saltar el muro que da al vestidor de hombres, cambiarme rápidamente y asistir sin problemas- iba diciendo mientras caminaba pero no sabia que algo pasaría en el camino.

* * *

Momentos antes en el Neko-hanten:

-Abuela, ya venir, voy a ver a airen para pedirle cita-

-no es necesario Shampoo, asómate por la ventana-

-¡pero si es airen! Por aquí no ir a instituto con chica violenta, además ser muy temprano, que pensar abuela que hace por aquí?-

-no lo se Shampoo, pero míralo, va muy pensativo, que habrá pasado? Creo que deberías ir a averiguarlo-

-abuela tener razón, airen estar muy serio, Shampoo venir con noticias, pero antes- decía mientras entraba en la cocina y se echaba un vaso de agua fría convirtiéndose en una preciosa gatita purpura.

Shampoo salió del Neko-hanten y siguió a Ranma, lo vio entrar al Ucchan y ella aprovecho para saltar al techo y poder asomarse por un pequeño tragaluz abierto.

Primero vio que le pedía comida, pensó que solo era eso por lo que estaba a punto de regresar pero cuando lo oyó decir - Ukyo quiero contarte algo, se que tu eres mi amiga y me vas a escuchar pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, de acuerdo???- decidió quedarse un poco mas.

Ella sintió como un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir al escuchar aquel secreto contado, no soporto mas aquella presión en el pecho cerca del corazón y salió corriendo, tenia que hacer algo, esto no podía quedarse así, tenia que separarlos de una forma o de otra, después de todo era una amazona y no podía dejar que pisoteen su orgullo.

Llego al Neko-hanten muy dolida y sin prestar atención a lo que decía su abuela subió a su habitación donde escondía algo que la podía ayudar

Después de tanto esfuerzo por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una lata color gris, no tenia etiqueta alguna pero ella sabia perfectamente lo que contenía

"_debió haber pasado algo muy grave para que Shampoo vaya a utilizar eso_" pensó Cologne –¿que averiguaste?- le pregunto muy inquieta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su nieta

-Abuela, airen haber engañado a Shampoo, el acostarse con chica violenta y contarle todo a chica de la espátula- la hermosa chinita estaba de dar miedo, sus ojos purpuras ardían como si fueran dos hogueras, su rostro estaba completamente bañado por las lagrimas pero con una expresión de furia incontrolable

-Ya tener un plan para separarlos pero necesitar tu ayuda, por favor abuela- decía mientras sostenía la lata color gris obscuro con mucha ira, parecía que la iba a destrozar en muchos pedacitos-

- Cálmate Shampoo y dime ¿que vas a hacer? Sabes que utilizar eso es muy peligroso….

Continuara………………………………………………………………………

* * *

**n/a:** hola que tal a todos, espero que estén muuuuuuuuuuy bien, les doy las gracias si han llegado hasta aquí, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, tuve una semana de vacaciones por lo que pude terminar el capitulo 2 y ya casi el 3.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ojala que este capitulo sea de su agrado, eh tratado de seguir sus consejos por eso espero que si encuentran alguna otra falla me lo hagan saber si.

Ya saben si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia, critica, comentario, tomatazo, bomba o lo que sea por favor háganmelo saber con un review si………. no saben lo feliz que es uno cuando ve que su historia es apreciada o por lo menos que alguien la leyó. Bueno me despido hasta otro capitulo.

Besos

Mónica Tendo

PD: se me olvido (de nuevo ji ji), quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión y para conocer gente que al igual que a mi, le encanta esta famosa e interminada serie………. gracias


	3. El Plan y La Trampa

**NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR**

Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión y para conocer gente que al igual que a mi, le encanta esta famosa e interminada serie………. gracias

**Simbología**

-aaa- los personajes hablan

"aaa" los personajes piensan

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: EL PLAN Y LA TRAMPA**

-Abuela, airen haber engañado a Shampoo, el acostarse con chica violenta y contarle todo a chica de la espátula- la hermosa chinita estaba de dar miedo, sus ojos purpuras ardían como si fueran dos hogueras, su rostro estaba completamente bañado por las lagrimas pero con una expresión de furia incontrolable

-Ya tener un plan para separarlos pero necesitar tu ayuda, por favor abuela- decía mientras sostenía la lata color gris obscuro con mucha ira, parecía que la iba a destrozar en muchos pedacitos-

- Cálmate Shampoo y dime ¿que vas a hacer? utilizar eso es muy peligroso-

Sabes muy bien que el que aspire el polvo que contiene esa lata perderá completamente su voluntad-

-Lo se abuela, por eso voy a utilizar polvo con airen, si pudo acostarse con chica violenta también lo hará con Shampoo aunque no lo quiera ja ja ja- se reía como loca, su abuela estaba preocupada por ella y trato de razonar

- pero Shampoo sabes que si haces eso el clan de las amazonas no te lo perdonara, nos deshonraras por completo y tú sabes lo que eso implica-

-No importar abuela, si Shampoo deber renunciar a tribu amazona no importar porque al menos haber conseguido estar con airen, yo no cambiar de opinión, por favor abuela ayudar, Shampoo saber que solo poder contar con abuela.-

Cologne vio a su nieta como nunca, estaba tan desesperada pero sobre todo destrozada, si ella se negaba a ayudarla podía cometer una locura aun peor de la que estaba planeando, ella la había criado y entrenado desde pequeña y la quería como a una hija por eso con mucha resignación dijo: -esta bien, te ayudare, cuéntame tu plan.-

-Gracias abuela pero hay que apurarse, como tu ya saber estos ser polvos Hanamishi, un derivado de los hongos Kairashi.

Cologne: si, la diferencia es que no es necesario darle en algún alimento, ni tampoco reaccionan a un estimulo, basta que cualquier persona respire un poco de este polvo, para que cumpla inmediatamente una orden que se le da, no importa cual sea, pero hay un problema-

¿Cual abuela?

-esta lata ya tiene mas de trescientos años su efecto puede durar muy poco-

-No importar abuela, basta que dure media hora y si se puede un poquito mas, Ranma ir a dojo por libros y después a escuela, yo encontrar con el antes que llegar a instituto y traerlo aquí y tu deberás tomar fotos con cámara que estar en armario, yo ir en seguida porque casa de chica violenta no estar muy lejos y airen ya a de haber salido-

-Bien yo estaré aquí oculta y no dejes que se te escape, de acuerdo-

* * *

…….la siguiente es deportes, si a esa si voy, como es en el patio numero 3 puedo saltar el muro que da al vestidor de hombres, cambiarme rápidamente y asistir sin proble... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Nihao Ranma-

-Shampoo me asustaste, como se te ocurre salir así de la nada, casi me da un infarto, se puede saber que haces aquí-

-yo solo querer decir algo a airen, ser importante, por favor seguir a Neko-hanten-

-no puedo Shampoo, no tengo tiempo-

"_no querer utilizar polvo aquí porque efecto durar muy poco, que poder decir para que me siga?"_Pensó_ "a ya se" _

-Ranma, abuela haber encontrado receta muy antigua para maldición, seguirme- mintió maliciosamente

-QUE y por qué no lo dijiste antes, vamos- dijo mientras empezaba a saltar sobre los tejados

"Prepárate Ranma Saotome, pronto serás mío" pensó mientras lo seguía lo mas rápido que podía

* * *

-Esperar Ranma, abuela tener que salir unos momentos pero encargarme receta, sígueme- dijo mientras lo conducía al segundo piso del Neko-hanten, específicamente a su cuarto

"_Por fin podre ser un hombre completo, no lo puedo creer, por fin seré digno de ti Akane"_ pensaba mientras seguía a Shampoo por el restaurante, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en donde estaba

-Airen esperar aquí, yo traer receta de habitación de abuela-

-eh, si claro, aquí te espero pero no tardes si-

-no preocupar, no tardar nada y mas vale que airen estar listo- dijo mientras salía de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta

Ranma estaba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, "por qué tardara tanto, ya llevo bastante tiempo aquí esperando" pensó cuando de pronto notó algo – ¿que hará ese futon ahí todavía tirado? Se supone que apenas uno se levanta, se recoge y se guarda- se acerco un poco para ver bien cuando sintió que abrían la puerta

Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra –Shampoo pero que haces por favor tapate, como se te ocurre aparecerte totalmente desnuda-

-Ranma hazme tuya-

-estas loca, ni creas que me voy a dejar enredar, yo jamás podría hacer algo así y menos contigo-

Shampoo estaba hecha un mar de furia, esas palabras la herían en el alma y estaba mas que decidida a llevar a cabo su plan –a no? ya veremos-

PLAFFFFFF –AHHHH PERO QUE HACES, QUE ES ESTO QUE ME TIRASTE- gritaba Ranma mientras poco a poco dejaba de luchar con la nube de polvo que lo cubría y Shampoo lo miraba con malicia

-Ranma hazme tuya, igual como se lo hiciste a Akane- repitió la chica

-si mi amor-

Se acerco y sonriendo de forma nerviosa acaricio su rostro, sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella moviéndose lentamente al principio pero al sentir como la chica abría su boca ligeramente, se aventuro a meter la lengua y enredarla con la de ella.

Ranma sin dejar de besarla bajo hasta su cuello, con sus manos acaricio suavemente la espalda de Shampoo mientras ella le quietaba la camisa y el pantalón, la amazona no cavia en si, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, su amado le estaba besando y acariciando sin cesar, se sentía en las nubes.

La acostó en el futon, y con cuidado de no aplastarla se puso encima de ella, Shampoo se sentía indefensa entre sus manos, Ranma sonrió dulcemente tratando de darle seguridad, aparto el cabello del rostro de la chica y la miro a los ojos, de nuevo se hizo dueño de su cuello para ir bajando hasta sus senos, dibujando un camino de caricias.

La temperatura iba subiendo cada vez mas, los pezones de la chica se endurecían al sentir ese contacto y la respiración de ambos se entrecortaba rápidamente

Después de un rato, subió de nuevo y, estando a la altura de su rostro, tomó las piernas de Shampoo, e hizo que las separara y le rodeara la cintura con ellas, quedando sus sexos en contacto, pero Ranma aun tenia puesto sus bóxers cosa que a la chica le molesto y se los saco de inmediato, quedando los dos totalmente desnudos

Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus labios se empapaban con la saliva del otro, Ranma empezó a rozar la intimidad femenina, haciendo que Shampoo gimiera de placer.

Sin poder aguantar más la necesidad de hacerla suya, se colocó de rodillas, y dijo: no te preocupes AKANE no te hare daño

Shampoo al oír esto, sintió que una daga se clavaba en su corazón, se levanto de golpe quedando de frente al chico, no pudo más y estallo en llanto, no podía creer que había dicho ese nombre y no el de ella, la estaba haciendo suya y se atrevía a decir Akane

-Akane que te pasa, te eh hecho daño, discúlpame por favor no fue mi intención,- dijo el chico cuando de pronto cayo encima de ella inconsciente.

-Ranma, Ranma, que te pasa? Estas bien?-

-se acabo el efecto- dijo una voz que salía de un viejo armario que estaba en una esquina

-QUE, NO PUEDE SER…… faltaba tan poco para ser completamente su mujer, no es justo- dijo Shampoo un poco histérica

-cálmate, mira lo que tengo aquí, supongo que esto bastara para separarlos para siempre- dijo su abuela –no te preocupes cuando Akane vea estas fotos no querrá volver a verlo y no le quedara otra opción que casarse contigo-

-si abuela, yo no poder esperar mas, ahora mismo ir con chica del mazo-

-Espera Shampoo aun es muy temprano, ella debe estar en clases ahora, debe estar muy preocupada por Ranma al ver que no asistió hoy, por qué no la dejas que sufra un poco mas así cuando le muestres las fotos sabrá que ah estado haciendo su ex-prometido-

-Tener razón, entonces ir a bañarme, pero y si despierta?-

-no te preocupes, cuando se acaba el efecto de los polvos Hanamishi, el afectado cae en un profundo sueño, yo creo que despertara en unas 6 o 7 horas, por ahora será mejor que lo dejes así para que cuando despierte sepa lo que hizo-

-airen recordar lo que hizo con Shampoo?-

-generalmente les quedan pocos recuerdos de lo que han hecho cuando están bajo el efecto de los polvos-

-eso ser perfecto, así después Ranma no poder negarlo-

-si, creo que si, ve a bañarte y no te preocupes por mi futuro yerno, el estará muy bien aquí-

* * *

Akane estaba en clases, aunque su mirada estaba en el profesor, su mente estaba con el muchacho de la trenza _"que paso Ranma? donde estas? por qué no viniste hoy? Te habrá pasado algo? me dijiste que te esperara durante el descanso en la azotea del instituto pero nunca llegaste, acaso te habrás arrepentido de lo que paso anoche? Yo creo que fue eso, sino por qué otra razón faltarías al compromiso que tu mismo fijaste" sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse con estos pensamientos pero no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a llorar en plena clase de matemática "seguramente esta en casa, cuando llegue me va a tener que explicar varias cosas"_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN –BUENO ESO Ha SIDO TODO POR HOY, QUEDA DE TAREA LOS EJERCICIOS DE LA PAGINA 37 PARA MAÑANA, DE ACUERDO. AH Y SEÑORITA TENDO DIGALE A RANMA QUE DEBE VENIR A LA ESCUELA A ESTUDIAR, LAS ARTES MARCIALES QUE PRACTICA NO LE AYUDARAN A RESOLVER LOS PROBLEMAS DEL DEBER DE ACUERDO. BUENAS TARDES CHICOS.

* * *

Akane iba rumbo a su casa, estaba muy confundida y triste a la vez, no comprendía por qué Ranma no había asistido a clases y por qué la había dejado plantada en la azotea

_**Flashback**_

-Akane a donde vas con tanta prisa- dijo Sayuri rodeada de las demás chicas

-voy un momento a la azotea, no tardo-

-no me digas que Ranma te cito ahí, por cierto por qué no vino hoy a clases?- pregunto Yuka

-no lo se, pero ahorita lo voy a averiguar-

**-----------------------------------------------Media hora después---------------------------------------------**

-que paso Akane, que te dijo, cuéntanos-

Akane estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo al ver q entraba el maestro –no asistió, me dejo plantada- alcanzo a decir antes de que la mandaran a sentarse a su lugar

_**Fin flashback **_

-Nihao Akane- dijo una vocecita chillona y esto la trajo de nuevo a la tierra

-Que quieres Shampoo, desde ahora te digo que no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde esta Ranma-

-no te preocupes Akane, yo saber donde estar airen, solo querer decirte que te alejes de Ranma de una vez por todas, el no quererte, el solo querer a Shampoo y se lo ah demostrado muchas veces-

-pero de que demonios estas hablando, como que te lo a demostrado- sintió arder por dentro de furia, pero a la vez se sentía muy débil por la tristeza

-Akane saber por que airen no ir a escuela hoy? El estar conmigo, el contarme que por fin te le entregaste, pero que nunca lograras superarme, yo no solo ser mejor que tu en las artes marciales sino también en la cama y si no me crees mirar esto- le alcanzo un paquete a la peli-azul, la cual lo tomo inmediatamente, no podía creer lo que le decía esa estúpida, cuando lo abrió, su corazón se paro y se rompió en millones de pedacitos, aquellas imágenes de su Ranma tocando y besando a su enemiga, se clavaron en su mente, solo atino a salir corriendo de ahí totalmente destruida mientras alguien se reía atrás de ella.

* * *

Llego corriendo al dojo y bañada en lágrimas subió directamente a su habitación, ignorando totalmente a su hermana, padre y tíos que le saludaron apenas la vieron entrar.

Llorando, tirada en su cama, sola, triste y completamente destrozada, así estaba Akane Tendo, la fuerza y fortaleza que la caracterizaban había desaparecido completamente.

-Akane, estas bien?

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme dijo -No te preocupes Kasumi, ya se me pasara…-

Otra vez es por Ranma verdad?

-Por favor hermanita quiero estar sola-

-esta bien Akane, pero recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien, estaré en la cocina-

-gracias Kasumi, lo tendré en cuenta-

"_no puedo creerlo, no puede ser, Ranma no pensé que me odiaras tanto, tus palabras, tus caricias, tus besos parecían tan sinceros anoche, no se como pude creerte, era obvio que alguien que siempre me llama por un montón de insultos no podía quererme, nunca pensé que fueras así, por qué me utilizaste, si desde el principio preferías a Shampoo por qué no me lo dijiste, podríamos haber roto el compromiso para que al menos tu hubieras podido ser feliz, como pude entregarme a ti, eres un tonto, un pervertido, me utilizaste y encima para compararme con Shampoo, cuando ella me lo dijo no lo podía creer, pensé que era una mas de sus trampas pero al verte en esas fotos mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, ahora me siento sucia, tengo que irme de aquí, de seguro mi familia me repudiara cuando se entere, no puedo permitirlo, tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo"_

**Continuara………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

* * *

Todavía no puedo creer que haya subido dos capítulos en un dia, espero que les guste, tome en cuenta todos sus consejos y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Ya saben si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia, critica, comentario, tomatazo, bomba o lo que sea por favor háganmelo saber con un review si………. no saben lo feliz que es uno cuando ve que su historia es apreciada o por lo menos que alguien la leyó. Bueno me despido hasta otro capitulo.

Besos

Mónica Tendo


	4. La Huida

**NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR**

Bueno por fin estoy de vuelta, lo siento si me tarde en actualizar... Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por diversión y para conocer gente que al igual que a mi, le encanta esta famosa e interminada serie………. gracias

**Simbología**

-aaa- los personajes hablan

"aaa" los personajes piensan

**CAPITULO 4: LA HUIDA**

"no puedo creerlo, no puede ser, Ranma no pensé que me odiaras tanto, tus palabras, tus caricias, tus besos parecían tan sinceros anoche, no se como pude creerte, al verte en esas fotos mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, ahora me siento sucia, tengo que irme de aquí, de seguro mi familia me repudiara cuando se entere, no puedo permitirlo, tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo"

Se levanto de su cama, pero apenas se puso de pie un mareo la hizo caer, por suerte logro detenerse contra el escritorio o sino ya toda la familia habría subido a ver que pasaba, "todo esto es por culpa de ese baka" pensó, pero ahora no puedo enfermarme, tengo que irme de inmediato

Otra vez se puso de pie, esta vez mas despacio, se dirigió a su armario, saco su mochila de viaje y empezó a llenarla con ropa, muy escondido tenia un dinerito que había estado ahorrando por largo tiempo, bajo con cuidado a la cocina por provisiones pero antes se aseguro de que Kasumi no estuviera, encontró una nota en la puerta que decía: "Akane, el doctor Tofu nos invito a tomar el te, queríamos decírtelo cuando llegaste pero como estabas tan deprimida pensamos que lo mejor era dejarte descansar, volveremos a las siete de la noche. Kasumi"

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa y tomo varias provisiones de la refrigeradora, después volvió a su habitación por su mochila pero antes decidió recorrer por ultima vez la que fue casa, en la que había pasado miles y miles de cosas, primero fue a la habitación de su padre, abrió la puerta, miro cada rincón detenidamente como si quisiera grabarse cada detalle en su mente y se fue a la siguiente no sin antes decir- perdóname papa pero no podría soportar que me odies por haberme entregado al hombre que amaba y por el cual me voy- cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar un suspiro en medio de tanto llanto, después se fue a la habitación de Nabiki, a la de Kasumi, a la de sus tíos, dejo atrás un camino compuesto por lagrimas, y continuo, al dojo, a la sala, a la cocina, a los jardines y por ultimo a la habitación de él, entró y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espina, por un momento quiso buscarle para pedirle una explicación pero se contuvo, a lo mejor si le reclamaba algo terminaría riéndose de ella y de sus sentimientos, se acerco a su escritorio y sin saber lo que hacia abrió uno de los cajones, entonces encontró algo que la desconcertó, era una cajita roja con forma de corazón, tenia una nota que decía: "Para Akane. De: Ranma" al abrirla se encontró con un hermoso collar de plata que tenia un dije en forma de corazón, _"por que querría darme esto"_ pensó, y sin mas lo saco de la caja y se lo puso –así me acordare de cuanto daño me hiciste, HASTA NUNCA RANMA SAOTOME-

Regreso a su habitación, tomo su mochila, escribió una nota para su familia, echó un ultimo vistazo y salió con rumbo totalmente desconocido, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí para poder olvidar como se burlaron de ella -ADIOS NERIMA, ADIOS FAMILIA Y PERDONENME POR FAVOR PERO NUNCA VOY A REGRESAR, LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO, PERO SOBRE TODO ADIOS AMOR MIO, NUNCA OLVIDARE TODAS LAS AVENTURAS QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS, ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ-

Akane Tendo una muchacha hermosa, popular entre los chicos, fuerte, luchadora. Todo había quedado atrás, ahora le tocaba comenzar de nuevo lejos de todos los que amaba y conocía, no tenía idea donde ir pero si tenía una idea fija, nunca regresar.

En el Neko-hanten

-Auch mi cabeza, pero que diablos estoy haciendo aquí, esta no es mi habitación, mi siquiera la de Akane, donde estoy? - poco a poco los recuerdos se iban aglomerando en su pequeña cabecita adolorida - Es cierto, ya recuerdo, Shampoo me dijo que la abuela había encontrado la cura para la maldición, yo la seguí al restaurante, después ella se apareció desnuda frente a mi y yo… y yo… por Kami… no puede ser, que hice- se dijo a si mismo con asombro al verse totalmente desnudo sobre un futon completamente desarreglado.

No puede ser, yo nunca haría algo así con ella, a la que yo amo es a Akane, esperen cuando ella entró me tiró una especie de polvo a la cara, yo empecé a sentirme fuera de mi, como si no tuviera control sobre mi mismo, pero que cosa era? Y ahora que hago? Si Akane se entera de seguro me va a odiar

Buenas noches airen, como haber dormido?

Ranma (ya vestido) se acerco a ella y la cogió por los hombros –QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA BRUJA, POR QUE ESTABA SOBRE TU CAMA Y DESNUDO?-

Airen haber hecho muy feliz a Shampoo, ahora si ser su mujer, acaso no acordarse Ranma de que ya haber tomado a Shampoo?

Estas loca yo nunca haría eso, tu me diste algo, por que yo nunca podría tocarte, me das asco, entiéndelo de una vez a la que yo amo es a Akane, el poco cariño que te tenia ahora se convirtió en odio, me escuchas te odio, te odio y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercarme en tu vida.

-Ranma escuchar, si no creerme pues mirar esto- le dijo acercándole un paquete

-Y esto que es?- tomo muy intrigado el paquete, cuando lo abrió, se le heló la sangre –no puede ser, esto no es posible, como pudiste hacerme esto, es mentira, mira Shampoo yo a ti no te quiero entiéndelo de una vez, por mas que me hayas obligado a tocarte, por que estoy seguro que me obligaste con uno de tus hechizos, no me voy a casar contigo, y como ya te lo dije, no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca o sino no respondo- tras decir esto salió por la ventana de la habitación en la que le habían obligado a cometer el peor error de su vida dejando atrás a una chica con el corazón completamente despedazado.

Ella jamás habría pensado oír esas palabras, creía que su orgullo era más grande que el supuesto amor que decía tenerle a aquella chica de cabellos azulados, cuando cambio esto? Se suponía que por honor el iba a casarse con ella después de haber hecho lo que hizo pero estaba muy equivocada, la ira la había llevado a cometer el peor de los errores y ahora había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre_, "te odio, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, te odio, te odio"_ estas palabras se repetían en su mente, bajó donde su abuela –ya a despertado?- pregunto, -si, pero no a reaccionado como Shampoo pensar, abuela airen odiarme, y decir que no querer volver a verme en su vida- la chica no paraba de llorar –hay Shampoo yo ya sabia como iba a terminar esto, pero tu no quisiste escucharme, traté por todos los medios de convencerte que Ranma ya no era para ti, te ayude en tu supuesto plan para que de una vez por todas te dieras cuenta de que ya habías perdido a Ranma hace tiempo, tu misma me contaste lo que había pasado en Jusenkyo, pero tú estabas tan obsesionada con él que no quisiste dejarlo ir, ahora solo nos queda regresar a china, como soy tu abuela te voy a ayudar, no voy a decir a nadie lo que hiciste, así no tendrás que abandonar la tribu pero si tendrás que afrontar el castigo por no haberte casado con el chico que te derroto en combate, lo siento Shampoo las leyes no se pueden romper-

Ella asintió, las palabras de Ranma la hicieron recobrar la cordura, por fin estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, su abuela tenia razón, pero ella estaba tan obsesionada con que Ranma se convirtiera en su esposo que no miro claramente que eso nunca sucedería, -esta bien abuela, Shampoo entender, por fin ver cosas claras, Ranma nunca ser para mi, después de todo soy una amazona y aceptar castigo por leyes no cumplidas-

-me alegro que por fin hayas reaccionado, mañana mismo partimos hacia china por que aquí ya nada tenemos que hacer, ve preparando tus cosas y yo iré a hablar con la dueña del local para informarle nuestra decisión-

Y así como lo dijeron, al día siguiente se marcharon, decididas a empezar de nuevo.

Ranma llego al dojo, cuando entró todo el mundo estaba llorando, Kasumi sostenía una nota en sus manos haciendo presión contra su pecho

-que paso?- pregunto Ranma

-Akane, Akane…….. Se ha ido y para no volver, Ranma que demonios le hiciste a mi hijita, algo tuviste que hacerle para que decidiera recoger todas sus cosas y marcharse- dijo Soun, sus ojos se habían convertido en dos cataratas,

_**Flash back**_

-Akane ya llegamos- gritaba Kasumi desde la entrada, al no ver respuesta decidió ir a verla, tenia un presentimiento que le decía que algo no estaba bien, decidida subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hermana

-Akane, hija espero que ya estés bien- decía Soun tratando de que su niña lo escuche pero al ver como Kasumi subía, dijo a su gran amigo –Saotome que tal una partida de shogi antes de ir a la cama-

Toc, Toc, Toc –Akane puedo pasar- abrió la puerta despacio sin esperar a que le dieran permiso pero se sorprendió al encontrarla totalmente vacía, ni su ropa, ni sus cosas, ni ella, tan solo una pequeña hoja sobre el escritorio-

- ¡PAPA! ¡NABIKI! ¡TIOS! – Salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana escaleras abajo y muy, muy preocupada.

Cuando todos se reunieron con ella, Kasumi le dio la carta a su padre quien sin dudarlo termino llorando a mares.

-Mi pequeña…. – decía entre sollozos, luego de que Nabiki leyó la carta y se tapo la boca con sus manos.

El papel se veía corrugado producto de las lágrimas derramadas en ella.

_Querida Familia…_

_Espero que me puedan perdonar, yo… no se como explicarlo pero tenía que irme, tenía que alejarme de Nerima. Yo…todavía no estoy segura a donde iré ni como lo haré pero… les prometo a todos que estaré bien._

_Kasumi, espero que cuides muy bien de todos como siempre lo has hecho… en especial de papa. A ti también te pido esto Nabiki y también espero que siempre puedas sacarlos adelante. Tío Genma y Tía Nodoka los voy a extrañar mucho, espero que sean muy felices… a ti también… yo… lo siento… creo que lo nuestro fue un error… te deseo que seas muy feliz, que cumplas… tus sueños, puesto que…el… el compromiso ya no es valido, no se si puedas perdonarme y si pueda perdonarte… pero te deseo lo mejor…no se cuando vuelva… eres libre de estar con quien desees, adiós para siempre._

_No se preocupen por mi, se que es de cobardes huir pero tenía que hacerlo…por favor no me busquen _

_Hasta siempre… Akane._

_**Fin flashback**_

Ranma tomo la carta en sus manos y cuando termino de leerla, se sintió sumamente triste, decepcionado. _"Shampoo"_ no quería imaginar que ella se fue por su culpa _"maldita, no te basto con arruinar mi vida, sino también la de ella, tuvo que ser ella sino por que mas diría que no me perdonaria" _pero por que dijo que todo lo suyo había sido un error, el dolor la habría llevado a escribir eso? Todo en su cabeza se volvió una confusión, un torbellino, no sabia que pensar y sobre todo como pensar, claramente sintio como algo en su pecho se rompia en millones de pedacitos.

Soun seguía reclamándole, pero el se encerró en su mente, no escuchaba nada ni a nadie, lo único que atino a hacer es salir corriendo de ahí, al igual que ella, sin rumbo fijo.

Salió desesperado de la casa de los Tendo, "Akane, por que te fuiste, si fui yo el culpable de todo, era yo quien debía irse de tu casa, no tú" sus lagrimas no le dejaban ver el camino cuando tropezó con algo o mas bien alguien que tenia un bulto enorme en la espalda, -hola Ranma mira todo el botín que eh recolectado esta noche, especialmente este sostén amarillo, ojala me lo modeles mas tarde, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay pero que te pasa muchacho insolente, por que me pisas, esa es la manera de tratar a un maes…, un segundo que es este polvo con el que me a ensuciado, estoy seguro que conozco este polvo café, será mejor que vaya a casa a investigar-

Entró como lo hizo Ranma en la mañana, quería evitarse el sermón de Soun y Genma al verlo con su tesoro –a ver, a ver, si aquí esta, es el libro de polvos mágicos antiguos, a ver dice: polvo café, un poco granulado, con un toque de brillo, no hay duda, es el polvo Hanamishi, Ranma en que malos pasos andas, este polvo es muy peligroso, cuando se lo utiliza en una persona, cumple cualquier orden sin importar cual sea, hay eso es, con este polvo voy a hacer que Ranma me modele toda mi colección, lo malo es que no se lo ha visto en trecientos años, bueno mas tarde le preguntare de donde lo sacó, ahora voy a dormir-

Ranma vagaba por las calles deciertas de Nerima, cuando sin darse cuenta estaba parado frente al Ucchan, entró y vio a Ukyo atrás de la plancha como siempre –hola ranma que gusto, por que faltas…….. pero que te paso?, por que tienes esa cara?, entra y asi puedes contármelo todo-

-Se fué Ukyo, mi Akane se fué- alcanzo a decir mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas

-pero por qué? acaso no me dijiste que anoche estaban tan bien- dijo la chica con un tono curioso

-si, todo fue por culpa de la maldita de Shampoo, me engaño, me metió a su cama y… no se, creo que se lo dijo a Akane- trato de decir el oji-azul, aunque con cada palabra era interrumpida por sollozos –me imagino que Akane se sintio traicionada y por eso se fue, solo dejo esta carta como explicacion, mira- le extendió aquel pedazo de papel arrugado -pero te juro que nunca le haría eso, Shampoo me embrujo y yo perdi absolutamnte todo el control sobre mi, después no recuerdo nada lo que paso-

-Hay Ranma no sabes como lo siento, ya era muy raro que esa tramposa no haya intentado hacer algo contra ti en tanto tiempo, por lo visto lo había estado planeando muy bien y tu que le hiciste?-

-Nada, lo único que le dije es que no quería volver a verla por aquí y que la odio con toda el alma-

-Ukyo que voy a hacer sin ella, mañana a primera hora voy a salir a buscarla-

-Pero Ranma no tienes idea a donde ha ido, además dice muy claro que no la busquen, no te preocupes, yo conozco a Akane y no puede vivir lejos de su familia ni de sus amigos, dale un poco de tiempo y te aseguro que regresara-

-Ukyo, sin duda eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, pero que hago con esta maldita culpa que me esta comiendo el alma-

-QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO FUE TU CULPA, todo es obra de Shampoo, solo piensa que fuiste victima de una de sus trampas, de acuerdo-

-gracias Ukyo, realmente no se que haría sin ti, por ahora voy a regresar al dojo, todos deben estar desconsolados y esperando respuestas aunque no se que decirles realmente-

-No es nada Ranma, aquí estoy siempre para ti cuando me necesites-

-En el dojo, Genma trataba de consolar a su gran amigo, que lloraba como nunca, Nodoka por su parte decía –no es culpa de Ranma, de seguro fue otra de sus peleas absurdas, no se preocupen y verán como pronto regresara Akane, por favor no culpen a mi hijo, se nota que el esta igual o mas afectado que ustedes, aunque no lo demuestre, yo se que la ama mas que a su propia vida, o sino miren, apenas se entero salió corriendo a buscarla-

-La mayor de las tendo ya estaba mas tranquila, la desesperación de no saber donde estaba su pequeña hermana aun le carcomía el alma pero su padre últimamente a estado enfermo y no quería que algo asi le afectara más, por lo menos viendo a una persona tranquila el ya no se preocuparía tanto –tia Nodoka tiene razón papá, ya tranquilízate por favor, no te preocupes por ella, te aseguro que pronto regresara con nosotros, ya ve a dormir que es muy tarde, mañana será otro dia-

-Kasumi tiene razón, mañana hablaremos mas tranquilos por ahora será mejor ir a descansar- dijo Nabiki, ella siempre había sido fría, calculadora, pero quería mucho a sus hermanas, sobre todo a Akane y se preocupaba por ella cuando cometia sus locuras.

Nodoka estaba en la sala, esperando a su hijo, estaba muy preocupada porque el apenas vio la carta de Akane salió corriendo, tenia miedo que cometiera alguna locura, cuando de pronto lo vio entrar, su corazón se tranquilizo notablemente al verlo sano y a salvo –hijo que bueno que llegas- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-si mama, y donde están los demás, supongo que están esperando una explicación de mi parte-

-no hijo, no te preocupes, todos se han retirado ya a su respectiva habitación, nosotros comprendemos que estas cosas solo les pertenecen a ustedes, pero al menos puedes contarme a mi por que Akane decidió irse, no quiero meterme en sus problemas, pero al menos asi podras desahogarte- dijo muy preocupada, el tono de voz de su hijo era suave, como apagado, sin animo alguno

-mamá, Akane se fue por mi culpa, cometí el mas grande error de mi vida, y ella jamás me lo podría perdonar por eso se fue, por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo, mamá el que tenia que haberse ido era yo, no ella- al decir esto ultimo se echo a llorar en los brazos de su madre, cuál niño pequeño arrepentido de haber hecho alguna travesura – me siento tan culpable, por que se fue mama por que?, perdi al amor de mi vida- en ese momento Nodoka se dio cuenta que no era una simple pelea de todos los días, sino una de verdad y que tal vez Akane ahora si cumpliría lo que dejo escrito en su carta –Ranma por favor cálmate, no creo que lo hayas hecho fuera tan grave, no te preocupes por favor–

-no mamá, esta vez si la perdí para siempre-

Una chica vagaba por unos caminos desconocidos, estaba totalmente destrozada, agotada y para variar se sentía mal, llevaba caminando varias horas, quien sabe cuantas, estaba mareada talvez por el cansancio o por la tristeza, la noche había caído por lo que decidió acampar, había llegado a una hermosa llanura rodeada de arboles, ahí saco la tienda de campaña, la armó como pudo y se metió, sus hermosos ojos no tenían rastro alguno de aquella luz que tenia enamorado a medio Nerima, en cambio, estaban apagados, el dicho dice que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, pues la de ella estaba totalmente en sombras

Continuara…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y reviews... espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, tome en cuenta todos sus consejos y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Ya saben si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, sugerencia, critica, comentario, tomatazo, bomba o lo que sea por favor háganmelo saber con un review si………. no saben lo feliz que es uno cuando ve que su historia es apreciada o por lo menos que alguien la leyó. Bueno me despido hasta otro capitulo.

Cuidense mucho

Besos

Mónica Tendo


	5. Tres años despues

**No me Dejes por Favor**

Hola que tal chicos y chicas, discúlpenme por la demora, no se por qué pero la inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones, gracias a dios ya regreso je je… quiero dar las gracias a toda esa gente bella que se tomo un minutito de su vida para dejar un review y así motivarme para seguir adelante… GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS… bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, espero les guste

**Simbología**

**-aaa- **los personajes hablan

**-AAA-** los personajes gritan

"**aaa" **los personajes piensan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 5**

**Tres años después…**

Kasumi estaba sentada en el portón que da hacia el jardín viendo hacia el horizonte… esperando verla regresar, esto lo hacia cada tarde desde hace tres años, todo había sido muy duro desde que ella se fue, habían tenido que aceptar que esta decisión de Akane no fue un simple berrinche de los que solía hacer, sino que esta vez estaba realmente obedeciendo a su corazón

Regresando a la realidad vio un viejo reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala y se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo muy tarde – LA CENA ESTA LISTA- grito y poco a poco la familia se fue reuniendo alrededor de la mesa para compartir los alimentos

-Nabiki crees que llegue hoy Ranma?-

- no lo se onee-chan, desde que acabo el instituto solo se a dedicado a sus viajes de búsqueda, pero para ser franca yo ya perdí las esperanzas de verlo regresar con ella-

- por Kami, no digas eso ni en broma, pobre Ranma sin duda el fue quien mas sufrió con la partida de mi hermanita, desde que se fue la ah buscado sin cansancio-

-tienes razón hija, cuando todavía estaba en clases la busco por todos los alrededores de Nerima y después que acabo la ah buscado por absolutamente todo el Japón, como extraño a mi pequeña Akane, siempre ruego a dios por ella y que se encuentre bien-

-todos la extrañamos Tendo, esta casa nunca será la misma sin Akane, pero realmente se nota que no quiere ser encontrada, ya han pasado tres años, por cierto se va a comer ese pescado, por que si no lo quiere puedo sacrificarme por usted-

-mi hijo a demostrado que es todo un hombre, cuando ella se fue, se empeño en acabar el instituto e iniciar una carrera en la universidad para que cuando encuentre a Akane este orgulloso de él-

-Tadaima- una entristecida voz se escucho en la entrada

-Ranma, hijo acá estamos, ven por favor, cuéntanos como te fue-

-mal ofukuro, como siempre- dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y tristemente veía el puesto de a lado vacio, ya que nadie en todo ese tiempo se había atrevido a sentarse ahí, ese lugar seria por siempre de Akane

-no te preocupes hijo, yo se que la vas a encontrar, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-

-discúlpame Ranma que no te de el plato lleno de arroz pero no estábamos seguros de si llegarías hoy por eso no te guardamos, por suerte tío Genma aun no repite- afirmo la mayor de las tendo provocando una mirada asesina de su tio a lo que ella respondió con una de sus amables sonrisas

-no te preocupes Kasumi, así esta bien, además no tengo mucha hambre- de hecho desde hace mucho que no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ya no entrenaba como antes, ya no comía como antes pero sobre todo él ya no era el de antes

-regresaste a tiempo cuñadito, tengo entendido que mañana empiezan las clases no?-

Aunque ya el compromiso estaba roto, los Tendo le había tomado mucho cariño a Ranma por eso él y su familia se habían quedado a vivir ahí y la mediana de los Tendo disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo sonrojar con esa clase de comentarios

-si Nabiki, pero no iré, además eh tomado una decisión, al menos por ahora voy a dejar la universidad, ustedes saben perfectamente que la eh buscado por todo Japón, no hay lugar de este país que no eh recorrido, por eso pienso salir de aquí y ampliar mis horizontes, es decir me voy a china-

-pero Ranma, como te vas a ir tu solo, nosotros solo conocimos los estanques de Jusenkyo, china es muy grande, te podrías perder, además allá no conoces a nadie-

-tu desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi ojayi, además te equivocas Shampoo esta allá y ella me puede ayudar a encontrarla, después de todo me dijo que si la necesitaba solo le escribiera y ya le mandé una carta cuando venia de regreso-

_**Flashback**_

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que Akane se fue, Ranma había regresado de uno de sus viajes y estaba entrenando en el dojo, sabia que ella al igual que él, amaba las artes marciales y eso lo ayudaba a sentirse cerca de su amor desaparecido, cuando…

-Nihao- una melosa voz se oyó en la entrada, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba pero sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de aquella vocecita chillona

–que haces aquí Shampoo, te dije claramente que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino- afirmo sin voltear y aguantándose las ganas de matarla ahí mismo

-Ranma por favor escuchar, yo… yo… venir a pedir perdón, saber que lo que hice estar muy mal- el no contesto, por lo que decidió continuar -cuando abuela y yo irnos contrato de restaurante no haber terminado por lo que Mousse quedarse aquí, cuando el regresar a aldea nos conto todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que haber causado Shampoo por su locura, solo tus palabras hacerme reaccionar y comprender que tu no ser para mi, de hecho no culpar si tu odiarme por que yo misma hacerlo, no poder vivir tranquila por eso venir a tratar de enmendar error-

-tus disculpas no me la devolverán Shampoo, te odio por que tu fuiste quien me la arrebato de mi lado, si no hubiera sido por tus estúpidas brujerías ella estaría aquí, mucha gente sufrió con su partida, no solo yo-

-yo saber que chica del mazo irse por mi culpa, también saber que hacer sufrir a demasiadas personas que no merecerlo, pero te aseguro que haber pagado por malas acciones, por favor mirar- Ranma la obedeció por primera vez, sus ojos azules derrochaban dolor pero sobre todo ira contra aquella amazona, empezó a voltearse lentamente pero se sorprendió mucho cuando la vio

Shampoo ya no llevaba su típica vestimenta china súper pegada al cuerpo resaltando así sus encantos, sino traía una ropa que le quedaba sumamente holgada, cuando vio a Ranma voltearse abrió ligeramente su blusa permitiéndole ver parte de su abdomen, después se descubrió totalmente la espalda y subió un poco las mangas de su pantalón

Ranma estaba horrorizado, su mirada cambio de ira a una de compasión, aquella sensual chinita había desaparecido, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de enormes heridas semi abiertas y de cicatrices, solo su rostro se había logrado salvar un poco de aquel castigo que seguramente le habían aplicado

-pero que te paso, por que estas así?-

-Yo contar… cuando abuela y yo regresar, amazonas ver que Shampoo no haber cumplido ley de casarme con hombre que derrotarme en combate, estar a punto de aplicar castigo pero abuela ser miembro del consejo de ancianas, interceder por mi y explicarles que tu amar a otra, sentimientos estar por encima de leyes y eso respetar tribu, abuela también decir que lo que yo hacer quedar solo entre nosotras pero cuando Mousse contar lo que Shampoo provocar, no poder soportarlo y yo misma ir donde consejo a contar todo y a aceptar respectivo castigo a ver si así poder remediar un poco la culpa que sentir, pero no servir de nada, castigo corporal no ayudar a conciencia, solo tu poder hacerlo, te lo ruego Ranma, perdóname- aquella chinita de cabello morado cayo de rodillas frente al chico de la trenza, las lagrimas resbalaban por su blanca mejilla, sin duda era muy doloroso recordar

Ranma estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, realmente se sentía tan culpable como para aceptar tal castigo que la marco totalmente el cuerpo, ya no sentía rabia contra ella, mas bien piedad, misericordia, tenia razón ya había pagado por sus malas acciones

–esta bien Shampoo, puedo ver que te estas disculpando de corazón, te perdono, pero no solo a mi tienes que pedírmelo, me entiendes verdad?

-gracias Ranma, yo entender y ahora mismo ir, podrías acompañarme-

-claro Shampoo, vamos-

Hace tiempo que la familia Tendo sabia lo que aquella chinita había hecho, cuando Ranma se lo conto a Nodoka, ella le aconsejo que lo cuente a los demás, así ellos podrían saber por que su hija menor tomo la decisión de irse, entonces él les confeso como Shampoo le había engañado para meterlo a su cama, las fotos que había sacado y como seguramente se las había mostrado a Akane, lo confeso todo menos lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior, ese tema solo les concernía a ellos dos

Era la hora del te y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, cuando Ranma entró –creo que alguien quiere hablar con ustedes, por favor escúchenla- Shampoo apareció tras él y volvió a contarles su historia y lo que había pasado desde que se enteró de lo que había hecho Akane por su culpa, por lo que todos decidieron perdonarla, después de todo se podía ver claramente que esta sinceramente arrepentida

-Ranma por favor decirme si poder hacer algo por ti, haré lo que sea, te lo debo por perdonarme-

-no Shampoo, esto debo hacerlo yo, pero muchas gracias-

-esta bien, entonces yo regresar a china, pero si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudar en escribir, tu saber donde poder encontrarme-

-esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta, que te vaya bien-

_**Fin flashback**_

_**-**_aun no entiendo como es que te vas, piensas ir nadando como la otra vez-

-si ojayi, eso me sirve como entrenamiento, pero no todo el camino, eh reunido un poco de dinero y puedo pagar tren-

-y para cuando tienes planeado irte cuñadito-

-mañana mismo partiré así que será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, gracias Kasumi todo estuvo delicioso, Oyasumi-

-oyasumi nasai- lo respondieron todos al unisono

Y sin mas se fue hacia su habitación, cuando ella estaba aquí, tenia miedo de dormir por que su mente lo traicionaba y no podía protegerla de saffron ni de otros tantos, ahora ya no, después de todo su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, ya no tenia a que temerle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, unos ojos azules abrieron su paso a la luz, lamentablemente estos ya no tenían aquel hermoso brillo que les caracterizaba, la soledad, la tristeza y las extensas horas de llanto por la única mujer por la que se ah permitido llorar lo habían borrado desde hace mucho –las seis en punto, será mejor que me prepare ya, antes de partir tengo que hacer algo muy importante-

Media hora después se encontraba en la puerta principal despidiéndose de su familia, le dolía mucho dejarlos pero mas le dolía el corazón por su amor aun desaparecido y la conciencia por que por mas que su familia y amigos le decian que el no era el culpable, su mente le decía que si –para ser franco no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar fuera, pero no se preocupen por mi, les enviare cartas y les estaré llamando cada rato para saber como están pero una cosa si les digo, así me tarde el resto de mi vida juro que la voy a encontrar… Sayonara- y sin mas se fue.

Mientras recorría las calles de Nerima se detuvo frente al Ucchan´s aun estaba cerrado, era obvio después de todo aun era muy temprano, toco varias veces cuando una chica castaña abrió la puerta

-hola Ukyo vine a despedirme-

-pero Ranma, ahora a donde vas?-

-a china, veras ya la eh buscado por todo Japón y no la eh encontrado, por eso me voy a otro país-

-vaya Ran-chan, después de tres años aun la amas verdad… que suerte tiene Akane-

-lo siento Ukyo, tu eres mi mejor amiga pero siempre te vi como eso, nunca pude corresponder a tus sentimientos-

-tranquilo Ranma, eso yo ya lo acepte hace tiempo incluso antes de que Akane se fuera, además tú también sabes a quien empecé a amar yo…-

-es cierto, por cierto hace tiempo que no veo a Ryoga por aquí-

-creo que no eres el único que todavía la am -

-vaya… yo… lo siento Ukyo-

-no te preocupes, ya me resigne creo que mi destino es estar sola, ojala eso no te pase a ti, te deseo de todo corazón que la encuentres y que seas feliz-

-muchas gracias Ucchan-

-por cierto ranma, ya ah pasado mucho tiempo, nunca te has puesto a pensar que ella ya pudo olvidarte y rehacer su vida?-

-si Ukyo, lo eh pensado, pero lo importante es que ella sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo, no niego que eso me destrozaría completamente pero al menos podre saber que esta bien y que pude disculparme, se me esta haciendo tarde y mejor me voy ya, onegai cuídate mucho-

-igualmente Ranma y espero que me escribas de vez en cuando-

-te lo prometo, ahora si Matta ne Ukyo-

-adiós- susurraba la chica de ojos azules mientras veía a su gran amigo de la infancia salir corriendo, unas traicioneras gotas escaparon de sus ojos, realmente la había conmovido y no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun la buscaba, su amor por ella en vez de disminuir, con el tiempo había crecido mas y ella lo había constatado pues mas de una vez lo había acompañado a sus viajes y observaba la desesperación que lo embargaba cuando no la encontraba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico con una pañoleta amarilla vagaba por una calle desconocida… recordando…

_**Flashback**_

-por fin llegue a Nerima después de varios días de andar vagando por aquel bosque, mi amor por Akane hace que siempre encuentre el camino hacia ella, te traje muchos regalos y esta vez espero que si pueda confesarte mis sentimientos-

-hola Ryoga como estas- una chica con el cabello sumamente largo y una espátula en la espalda lo saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro –hace tiempo que no te veía-

-Ukyo que sorpresa, me da mucho gusto verte, Salí hace 2 meses de mi casa, después estuve cinco días perdido en ese bosque y acabo de llegar a la ciudad-

–Te refieres a la arboleda que esta atrás tuyo- con una gotita en la cabeza continuó –Ryoga ese es el bosque que queda atrás del furinkan, de nuevo andabas perdido-

-! QUEEEE ¡ NO ES POSIBLE, COMO PUEDO TENER TAN MAL SENTIDO DE LA ORIENTACION, bueno ya no importa, no sabes si Akane ya salió de clases?-

-acaso no te has enterado?-

-que ocurre? es Akane? No me digas que Ranma le esta siendo infiel otra vez?-

-nadie sabe nada de ella hace cuatro meses, simplemente cogió sus cosas y se fue, solo dejo una carta explicando que tenia que hacerlo y que no quería que la buscaran, sin embargo mi Ran-chan no a descansado ni un solo minuto desde que ella desapareció y aun así nada-

-no puede ser, mi Akane no se pudo haber marchado, seguramente ese idiota de Ranma Saotome le hizo algo por eso se fue-

-si Ryoga, ella se fue por mi culpa, por eso la eh estado buscando desde el día que partió para pedirle disculpas- el chico del colmillo se dio la vuelta y vio a una persona parado atrás de él

-Ranma eres tu?- aquella persona no se parecía a aquel chico orgulloso y egocéntrico que había perseguido desde niño, tenia claras señas de no haber dormido en mucho tiempo, sus ojos azules estaban totalmente apagados al igual que su voz, incluso su actitud no era la de él, en otros tiempos el lo habría negado todo, le hubiera llamado p-chan y le hubiera dado un golpe de bienvenida, pero no, simplemente esta ahí, parado frente a el con la cabeza agachada

-si soy yo, hola hace tiempo que no te veía… amigo-

-Ranma que le hiciste- le dijo en un tono un poco amenazante pero sin salir aun de su asombro

-veras Ryoga todo comenzó una mañana en el dojo Tendo… … …- el oji-azul comenzó su relato, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, cada vez que lo hacia su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos y no había nadie que lo pudiera reconstruir, pero se trataba de Ryoga y lo comprendía, después de todo él era un buen amigo y tambien estaba enamorado de Akane

-ya veo, sabes Ranma a mi también me duele la decisión que tomó, a decir verdad solo por ella regresaba a Nerima, a verla, a saber que esta bien- dijo sin pensar que estaba hiriendo en lo mas profundo a aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño que lo veía disimuladamente -pero si ya no esta aquí no tiene caso que vuelva, yo también iré a buscarla, tal vez no vuelva a verlos, adiós Ranma, Ukyo que les vaya bien-

Y después de una semana de andar perdido en el parque central se fue…

_**Fin flashback**_

"Akane llevo casi tres años buscándote, pero parece como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, donde estas mi amor"

-Rayos no tengo idea donde estoy, tengo mucha hambre y ya no me queda comida, sopas instantáneas ni siquiera agua, será mejor que entre en aquella tienda a preguntar y a comprar un poco de provisiones, ojala me entiendan, no conozco muy bien el idioma de este lugar-

-buenas tardes, por favor me da 5 tarrinas de sopa instantánea, una botella de agua y dos fundas de…NO PUEDE SER, AKANE… ERES TU…?-

Sus castaños ojos miraron a la extraña. La tez extremadamente blanca, casi de porcelana, la pequeña boca y por ultimo los grandes ojos café sin brillo, sin duda era ella pero cambiada… muy cambiada. La belleza casi angelical, inocente, despreocupada y enojona de la vieja Akane había desaparecido. Ahora Ryoga veía a una mujer completamente dura y con la marca de la experiencia grabada en los ojos. Se notaba que había pasado por muchas cosas… era la imagen de una niña que había madurado de golpe.

-A… A… Akane…-

-Vaya hola Ryoga… no pensaba que volvería a verte, que haces por aquí?– Su voz era firme, la de una mujer que había vivido muchas cosas, era sorprendente como esos tres años la habían cambiado… y entonces sonrió… ¿Dónde estaba aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que me hipnotizó apenas la vi y no solo a mi sino a todo el mundo? Hasta Ranma, sin excepción. Por supuesto seguía siendo hermosa al igual que la vieja Akane, pero diferente, demasiado diferente, ella parecía… triste, casi sin vida.

Ryoga se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir ni que contestarle, por mucho tiempo había estado ensayando aquel momento, preparando sus palabras pero en ese momento no salían de su garganta

-me dijiste que querías 5 sopas instantáneas y que mas??-

-Akane dime como llegaste hasta aquí?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar

-en este momento estoy trabajando pero mi turno termina en una hora, te gustaría esperarme?

-claro, creo que te esperare en la banca que esta al frente… te parece?-

-esta bien, entonces ahí nos vemos-

Una hora después una chica salió de la tienda, sin el uniforme se veía aun mas hermosa, se acerco lentamente al muchacho que aguardaba por ella, no sabia por que pero tenia miedo… mucho miedo, hace mucho que no se encontraba con uno de sus viejos conocidos y no sabia lo que eso le traería

-quieres sentarte?- pregunto el chico de la pañoleta

-esta bien pero será solo por un momento si…-

-por que? acaso alguien te esta esperando- dijo con un tono de desilusión, sin duda tenia miedo de la respuesta

-si Ryoga, Kenji debe llegar pronto a casa-

"Kenji, quien rayos es Kenji, se habrá casado, se habrá olvidado completamente de Ranma, habrá rehecho su vida con ese tal Kenji" muchas preguntas surgían a la cabeza de Ryoga, una mas dolorosa que la otra, la emoción de haberla encontrado se desvanecía poco a poco

-Akane en serio eres tu? Es que estas muy cambiada, no pareces tú-

-Soy lo que ves. La verdad no se de que te sorprendes. Hace tres años que deje Nerima tenia que cambiar ¿no? además el día que decidí irme una parte de mi se perdió.

-No es eso… no, para nada. Sigues siendo igual, exactamente igual que antes, claro mas grande… mas adulta pero… no es tu exterior… es tu interior lo que cambio… ¿Qué te ocurrió Akane? ¿Por que te fuiste?- sin saber por que aquel nerviosismo que sentía al verla no hizo acto de presencia, ahora podía hablar claro y preciso, tampoco supo de donde saco valor para hablarle con tanta confianza.

La chica de cabellos azulados lo vio casi sorprendida… jamás se imagino que le preguntaría eso - ¿No crees que la pregunta correcta es? ¿Qué he hecho en estos tres años? sera mejor que me vaya, se me esta haciendo tarde- se sintio incomoda por unos momentos, el era su amigo pero aquel tema solo le concernía a ella, sin embargo desconocía que ranma ya se lo había contado.

-no… por favor Akane discúlpame no fue mi intención- "baka como se te ocurre preguntarle eso, bueno ranma ya me lo conto hace tiempo pero no confio en esa nenita, a lo mejor solo me dijo lo que le convenia y le hizo algo mas por eso quiero escuchar su versión "

Esta bien Ryoga, te comprendo, pero en serio ya me tengo que ir, por que no vienes conmigo así conoces a Kenji y de paso platicamos un poco-

-de veras no te importa que te acompañe, es que… no quisiera molestarlos- contestó tímidamente y con un poco de melancolía, se la imaginaba muy feliz en brazos de "Kenji"

-claro que no, es mas de seguro le dará mucho gusto conocerte- la chica poco a poco iba entrando en confianza, después de todo el había sido uno de sus mejores amigos de la adolescencia

-muchas gracias Akane-

-Ryoga, vas a creer que estoy abusando pero quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial ¿puedo? -

-claro, yo hare lo que sea con mucho gusto-

-veras… Kenji ahora esta aprendiendo artes marciales y quería saber si podrías enseñarle algunas técnicas-

"QUE… que le enseñe a ese cretino mis técnicas, después que me robo el amor de mi Akane, seguro es un pobre debilucho" –esta bien Akane no hay problema, pero estas segura que podrá soportar mi entrenamiento- ocultó lo mejor que pudo la rabia que sentía, no podía creer que ella le esta pidiendo eso "muy especial" para él

-no, él es muy fuerte pero no tanto como tu, por eso te pido que vayas despacio y que le tengas un poco de paciencia-

El chico del colmillo estaba a punto de contestarle pero ella le interrumpió –ya llegamos- sintió una punzada en el pecho, iba a conocer a quien ahora Akane amaba, su mundo se le vino abajo

Una pequeña y modesta casa se alzaba a sus pies –aquí vives?-

-si desde hace cinco meses, bueno en realidad es la casa de una chica llamada Azura, es muy buena y con el tiempo se a convertido en mi mejor amiga, vive aquí con su hija y nos da techo y alimento a Kenji y a mi, ella dice que no es necesario pero yo trabajo en su tienda para pagarle un poco de lo que hace por nosotros-

"que clase de tipo es ese, encima que no le puede dar una casa propia, deja que mi Akane trabaje por los dos, debe ser un mantenido al igual que Ranma, pero aunque me duela debo confesar que con el hubiera estado mucho mejor"

La chica de cabellos azulados sintió un aura expandirse, no entendía por que así que simplemente trato de calmarlo –pero no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor, Kenji ya debe estar en casa- decía mientras buscaba en su bolso su llavero

-Akane antes de entrar quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-pero Ryoga, que quieres preguntarme?- ella pensó que iba a mandarle otra vez el típico interrogatorio de por que te fuiste y por que no has regresado…

-en verdad amas a Kenji- una pregunta y una mirada muy sombría por lo bajo la sorprendió, para ella era una pregunta muy rara y fuera de lugar

-pues claro que lo amo… que clase de pregunta es esa, después de todo el es mi…

-ESPOSO…-

Continuara……………………………………………………

………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**N/A**_

Creo que se me paso un poquito de la mano al hacer pasar de una tres años… bueno todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo lo iré relatando con flashbacks y recuerdos de los personajes pero era necesario para lo que se viene, por otro lado… Quien es Kenji??? Ja ja ja solo les digo que este personaje cambiara la vida de nuestros protagonistas y de otros mas…

Insisto por que no habrá un Ranma en la vida real… que tierno no…

Por cierto mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a ti verito. Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero bueno al fin pude actualizar y también por que en los capítulos anteriores no respondi a los reviews pero ahora si:

**Andre Saotome****:** me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia… oye no te pegues tanto con Shampoo, bueno claro que la muy bruja hizo sufrir a mi ranma pero vas a ver que en realidad se siente culpable, y por cierto todavía les falta mucho por pasar a esos dos, bueno aquí te dejo otro capitulo de la historia espero te guste

**viry chan****:** si que mala no… je je les deje con la gana de lo bueno… pero quería recalcar que ranma digamos que casi no hizo nada con Shampoo pero con Akane si… me entiendes? XD muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo

**AKANE2004**: Hola!!! quiero decirte que tome en cuenta tu consejo (muchas gracias) y le agregue el pedacito que querías pero para serte franca no tenia ni idea de que castigo se utilizaria en estos casos de faltar a una ley pero ahí mas o menos describi como quedo (me alegro por hacer sufrir a mi ranma) ejem ejem bueno como ya dije no te pegues tanto con ella ya que se nota que si esta arrepentida… nos vemos

**Katia:** hola por fis discúlpame por responderte en el quinto capitulo… que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que no te pierdas el próximo capitulo que ahí se resolverán tus dudas, hago todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo, lastimosamente no tengo un tiempo definido para actualizar, nos vemos… bye

**Karlita: **muchas gracias, pues aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que te guste

**Monyk: **hola tocaya muchas gracias por tu consejo, aquí lo aplique y ojala te guste como voy ahora, bueno aquí te dejo con un nuevo capitulo… nos vemos **  
**

Bueno (si ya se que es la 10ma vez que utilizo esta palabra pero en mi ciudad la mayoría de las personas la dicen y a uno se lo pega XD) quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un poco con mis locuras y para conocer a personas que, asi como yo, aman a ranma

Ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica o lo que sea… por favor dejen un review, nada les cuesta solo un minutito de su vida pero en cambio no saben lo archi ultra feliz que es uno cuando ve que sus historias son aceptadas

Nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo

Besos

Monica Tendo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo:**

**Kami: **Dios

**Tadaima: **Ya llegué, estoy en casa, he vuelto

**Oyaji: **Padre, dicho de manera informal, algo así como "viejo"

**Ofukuro: **Madre, dicho de manera informal

**Oyasumi:** Buenas noches.

**Matta ne:** Nos vemos.

**Onegai:** Por favor.

**Onee-chan:** Hermana mayor.

**Sayonara:** Adiós.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Que Gusto volver a verte

**No me Dejes por Favor**

Hola ya estoy de regreso, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste.

Quiero decir que los personajes no son míos, solo hago esto con el fin de entretener a los/las chicos que como yo aman a Ranma

**Simbología**

**-aaa- **los personajes hablan

"**aaa" **los personajes piensan

**-AAA- **los personajes gritan

**(aaa)** comentarios autora

**Capitulo 6 "****Que Gusto volver a verte…"**

Ranma llevaba ya varios días caminando, todo el dinero que había guardado le había servido mucho para este viaje y por primera vez agradeció a su padre que lo haya obligado a hacer algo que el no pensaba siquiera, gracias a aquella pelea había descargado gran parte de su frustración guardada y de paso había ganado un poco de dinero

_**Flash back**_

-Ranma tengo que hablar contigo-

-que quieres ojayi, no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus tonterías tengo que irme-

-no puedes irte Ranma, mañana… mañana tienes que… que pelear- el hombre del turbante estaba sumamente nervioso, sabia perfectamente como se ponía su hijo cuando hacia algo sin consultárselo primero y últimamente andaba de muy mal humor así que temía por su seguridad

-como que tengo que pelear, de que estas hablando-

-quiero comprobar que tanto te están sirviendo esos viajes que tanto haces, de seguro has entrenado mucho y te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte por eso ayer te inscribí en el torneo nacional de artes marciales-

-Pero que dices, yo no voy a participar en ningún torneo, acaso no entiendes que no tengo tiempo que perder-

-esta bien Ranma voy a ser sincero contigo, Tendo me dijo el otro día que el dinero se le estaba acabando, desde que Akane se fue el se ah deprimido mucho y casi no ah podido sacar el dojo adelante, muchos alumnos se han marchado, considera que nuestra familia esta viviendo aquí gratis, como siempre dice Kasumi esta casa esta muy vieja y se esta cayendo a pedazos por eso mañana tienes que participar y ganar el primer premio de cien mil yens-

-ya veo, bueno si es así, esta bien mañana participaré- el chico hizo un pequeño examen de conciencia y por una parte su padre tenia razón, su familia llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí a costa de los Tendo y el nunca que recuerde habían aportado con nada

-sin mencionar que así también ayudarías tu pobre padre con sus tantas deudas- dijo cínicamente

-si claro, ni creas que voy a pagar la deuda en el restaurante de la esquina, no es mi culpa que vayas a comer siete platos de ramen, seis platos de arroz frito y tres botellas de sake sin tener ni un solo centavo con que pagar- vaya… con que esa era la verdadera razón por la que me inscribió en aquel torneo pero ni que ni crea que le voy a solapar sus estupideces

-pero hijo entiende, faltaba aun treinta minutos para que la cena estuviera lista y yo moría de hambre-

-entiende tu ojayi, si gano le daré la mitad al señor Tendo para que repare la casa y el dojo, mi mitad se dividirá en dos, una parte para mi madre y otra para mi, así que si quieres dinero ni pienses que te lo voy a dar yo y es mi ultima palabra, por que no vas con mama a ver si ella te presta por que yo no-

-pero que hijo tan desconsiderado tengo que no quiere compartir su premio con su anciano padre, yo fui quien te crie, quien te dio todo lo que tenia y sabia, quien se quito el arroz de la boca para que mi pequeño no tenga hambre- dijo fingiendo demencia y casi llorando a mares como su gran amigo Soun

-también eres el mismo que una vez me cambió por pescado y pepinillos, el que me comprometía con cuanta desconocida encontraba solo para obtener algo a cambio, el que me obligaba a robar para conseguir comida y después me la quitaba toda y el que se comió todo mi desayuno esta mañana, si te diera una parte del premio seguro lo malgastarías en comida y sake por eso es mama quien administra nuestro dinero-

-por favor hijo, te lo suplico ayúdame-

-aaa esta bien, le voy a decir a mama que te de un poco de dinero pero solo para que pagues esa deuda y nada mas entendiste-

-gracias Ranma- Genma conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabia que el no le iba a ayudar con sus deudas pero si al menos iba a hablar con su madre, le ayudaría mucho

Al día siguiente todos acompañaron a Ranma al estadio central que es donde iba a ser el torneo, había personajes muy fuertes pero ninguno comparado con el chico de la trenza, si tan solo ellos supieran los terribles personajes a los que había tenido que enfrentar, saldrían corriendo inmediatamente de ahí, a las diez en punto de la mañana inició la ceremonia de apertura y comenzaron las peleas por supuesto saliendo invicto de todas convirtiéndose así en el campeón nacional de artes marciales.

Gracias a su victoria el ganó mucha fama y el dojo de nuevo se había llenado de alumnos, así como dijo le ofreció la mitad a Soun pero el se negó afirmando que ellos eran sus invitados y que por su honor no podía aceptar ese dinero, pero en secreto se lo dio a Kasumi quien resulto ser una magnifica administradora y poco a poco fue reparando su hogar, el no sabia muy bien que hacer con su parte, así que decidió guardarla en un lugar secreto, por si surgía alguna emergencia, para ser franco el jamás compitió por el dinero, sino quería sacarse un poco la culpa que sentía, hace tiempo que no veía a Ryoga por el lugar y quería que por lo menos alguien le de su merecido.

_**Fin flashback **_

-Por fin llegue a la provincia de Bayancara (creo que así se escribe, lo siento si esta mal), allá esta Jusenkyo y mas adelante la aldea de las amazonas, que bueno ya estoy cerca, ojala Shampoo haya recibido mi carta- decía un muchacho de hermosos aunque apagados ojos azules –Jusenkyo me trae tantos recuerdos buenos y malos, tantas cosas pasaron aquí, ahora mismo pude haber pasado por la fosa del naninchuan y así curarme de una vez por todas de esta maldición, pero que lastima que se haya destruido después de la batalla contra saffron, todavía no me creo que tendré que vivir con esta maldición para siempre

Una voz muy conocida sorprendió al muchacho de la trenza –buenos días honorable huésped es un gusto volver a verlo por aquí, dígame se dirige usted hacia las fosas encantadas?

-vaya pero si es el guía de Jusenkyo, hola que tal, pues no en realidad voy hacia la aldea de las ñu-chet-su

-oh entonces ya no le interesa el agua del hombre ahogado… no me diga que ya logro curarse de su maldición?

-claro que aun me interesa esa agua pero usted mismo me dijo que seria muy peligroso meterse en la fosa cuando las aguas de Jusenkyo se mezclaron

-pero estimado huésped no me refería a las fosas, vera nosotros siempre recolectamos y guardamos reservas de cada uno de los manantiales por si hay alguna emergencia, pensé que lo sabia y que por eso había venido

-!De Verdad¡- Ranma no lo podía creer, por fin se libraría de aquel problema que tanto lo atormentaba, por fin seria un hombre completo… su rostro se ilumino con una luz que irradiaba felicidad, alegría… hace mucho que no tenia este sentimiento y era muy agradable volver a sentirlo después de tres años

-claro, por favor sígame honorable huésped, justo en este momento me dirigía a realizar el inventario de aquel lugar-

-y donde queda ese lugar, espero que no sea muy lejos-

-claro que no, de hecho usted ya ah estado ahí-

- de veras y donde es?-

-pues en mi casa-

-oh claro debí suponerlo-

-------------Cinco minutos después-------------

-ya llegamos honorable huésped, por favor pase-

-muchas gracias, por cierto como esta su hija, supongo que ya debe estar grande-

-si, ah crecido bastante y hoy quiso acompañarme a trabajar pero como yo tengo que hacer el inventario ella se quedo en los manantiales recibiendo a los nuevos huéspedes, es en esta habitación, como podrá observar tenemos varios barriles con agua de distintas fosas y justo este era del naninchuan- dijo mientras destapaba aquel barril que sostenía

-en serio- la sonrisa de Ranma desapareció por unos minutos al ver el interior del contenedor –pero señor guía, no me dijo que tenía bastante agua del hombre ahogado, el barril que destapó esta vacio-

-no se desanime honorable huésped, déjeme decirle que últimamente han venido varios científicos del extranjero a estudiar Jusenkyo y a crear curas para los malditos y lograron deshidratar el agua y convertirla en polvo para diluir, así ser mucho más fácil de almacenar pero básicamente es lo mismo-

El alma y la felicidad volvieron al cuerpo del chico –uff en verdad me asustó, entonces quisiera pedirle un favor, dos de mis amigos y mi padre también son malditos me podría dar un poco de ese polvo para ellos? -

-honorable huésped las reglas dicen que solo podemos entregar un sobre por persona pero nosotros no olvidamos que gracias a usted Jusenkyo se salvo, así que aquí tiene cuatro sobres del naninchuan-

-muchas gracias, en verdad no se como agradecerle-

-no se preocupe, es un placer atenderle, después de todo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo, por cierto cuando nos encontramos usted me dijo que se dirigía a la aldea de las amazonas, si usted gusta puedo acompañarlo, el otro día encontré un atajo que justo da a esa aldea-

-pues si, pero no dijo que tenia que hacer un inventario de este lugar-

-si pero no importa, mis honorables huéspedes están primero, y ahora es usted quien me necesita, mi hija ya se quedo en los manantiales atendiendo a los nuevos huéspedes así que puedo acompañarlo sin problema-

-muchas gracias, creo que con ese atajo me ahorrare mucho tiempo no?-

-si, exactamente nos ahorraría 4 horas de viaje-

-vaya eso es mucho, déjeme guardar esto y nos vamos-

Ranma tomo con mucho cuidado los sobres y así mismo los deposito en su mochila cuidando de que no se doblen ni se arruguen, después de todo ahora eran su mayor tesoro, recordó como por mucho tiempo había llorado, sufrido y anhelado su cura, y aunque aun no lo creía, ya la tenia y no solo para el sino también para las personas que quería mucho como lo era su padre y sus amigos

Mas tarde… al este de Jusenkyo, siguiendo un camino de tierra, llagando a una montaña y entrando por una cueva encontramos a nuestros personajes

–ya llegamos?- pregunto el mas joven

–si, mire ya se puede ver la salida de este túnel-

-que bueno, estoy muy cansado-

-y puedo preguntar que hace por aquí, es decir que lo trae por acá?-

-para ser franco estoy buscando a una muchacha, se llama Akane-

-no me diga que es aquella chica que se convirtió en muñeca la otra vez que estuvieron por aquí-

-si, es ella, por si acaso no la ah visto por aquí-

-lamentablemente yo no, pero mi hija si, me conto creo que hace unos dos años que la había visto por aquí-

El corazón de Ranma latía con fuerza, era muy bueno oír hablar de ella después de tanto buscarla, por lo menos sabia que estaba bien -en serio y no sabe a donde se fue o como llego aquí-

-no, ella solo me contó que había vuelto a ver a la chica que salvo a Jusenkyo junto con usted, pero comprenda honorable huésped, eso fue hace dos años quizá un poco mas, muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo-

-entiendo- dijo con una voz un tanto desanimada -mire ya casi llegamos, se acuerda usted de aquella chica que me dio el beso de la muerte en mi forma femenina la primera vez que vinimos aquí?-

-oh si claro, la campeona local-

-si ella, podría ayudarme a buscarla, como aquella vez nos fuimos corriendo, no tengo idea en cual de estas casas vive-

-no hay problema, le voy a preguntar a esa niña de allá, por favor espéreme aquí y esta vez trate de no pelear con nadie por favor-

El muchacho se avergonzó un poco con el comentario, lo vio acercarse donde una niña pequeña que le recodaba mucho a Shampoo por su cabello largo y purpura recogido en dos cachitos a los lados, lo único que la hacia diferente son unas enormes gafas parecidas a las de Mousse, de repente cayo en cuenta…

-honorable huésped, usted tiene mucha suerte, esta niña dice ser hija de quien busca, entonces lo dejo con ella, fue un gusto volver a verlo, adiós

Ranma miro incrédulo a aquella niña que le sonreía, en verdad era la viva imagen de su madre

-hola pequeña como te llamas?-

-hola soy Shory, tu buscar a mi mama?-

-si, por favor me podrías llevar con ella- "_que bueno que Shampoo le enseño mi idioma, ja ja se nota que es su hija, hablan igualito"_ pensaba el oji-azul mientras seguía a la pequeña a una casita en medio de la aldea

-tú esperar aquí, yo ir a llamar a mamá-

El chico de la trenza se quedo esperando afuera a su gran amiga mientras recordaba las palabras del guía _"… y esta vez trate de no pelear con nadie por favor"_ no sabia por que pero le causaba risa, así que poco a poco se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Nihao Ranma, yo recibir tu carta, que gusto volver a ver a ex-airen, poder ver que ya conocer a hija-

-hola Shampoo, si es muy linda tu niña, no me digas que te casaste con Mousse-

-si, yo ya comprender que tu no ser para mi y darle una oportunidad a Mousse, no poder quejarme, el aceptarme con errores y todo, darme hijos fuertes y además ser un estupendo esposo, sino mirar- la chinita señalo a su derecha y efectivamente ahí estaba un chico tendiendo ropa mientras la pequeña daba vueltas a su alrededor

-por que no ir a saludar a airen mientras yo preparar ramen para ti, yo imaginar que tu venir muerto de hambre-

-si, es verdad me muero de hambre por favor no tardes mucho-

Mousse ya no consideraba a Ranma un rival, mas bien como un buen amigo que le había enseñado bastante, para el, aquel chico era solo una mas de las victimas de su esposa y le tenia cierta compasión por lo de Akane

-Nihao Ranma, Shampoo me platico que quieres que te ayude a buscar a Akane, espero que te vaya muy bien y que la encuentres pronto-

-vaya jamás pensé que tu me recibirías así, muchas gracias Mousse-

-no es nada, yo también sufrí por amor un tiempo, siempre supe que la amabas solo a ella y que Shampoo y las demás solo perdían el tiempo contigo, te estoy agradecido por hacer entrar en razón a Shampoo con tus palabras y por haberla perdonado después de lo que te hizo-

Resultaba sumamente cómico el ver que ahora Mousse hablaba con el poste del tendedero –puedo ver que cambiaste mucho Ranma, ahora estas mas delgado, brillas mucho y hasta pálido te has vuelto casi de un color plateado, debes estar muy enfermo-

el oji-azul no pudo contener una carcajada y darle el buen golpe que se merecía –yo también puedo ver que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo cegatón de siempre- ese día estaba de muy buen humor, la cura, la noticia, el volver a ver a sus amigos, muchas cosas buenas le habían pasado y eso dejaba salir a flote su verdadera personalidad egocéntrica y molestosa, dejando atrás la tristeza, a veces le pasaba eso en casa pero no duraba mucho, esperemos que aquí dure un poco mas

-oye que te pasa no tenias que golpearme-

-lo siento, fue la costumbre-

A lo lejos una vocecita decía – airen, Ranma, niños a comer-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adentro la comida ya estaba servida, absolutamente todo se veía delicioso y hasta creo que había mucho más de lo que cuatro personas pudieran comer

-Ranma yo querer presentarte a familia, ella ser mi hija Shory, tener dos años-

-si, pero ya mismo cumplir tres- dijo orgullosa la niña –mama por que ensalada saber raro, ser un nuevo platillo?-

-mi amor eso ser una planta, ensalada estar a mi lado- una gotita se formo en la frente del invitado, sin duda había heredado la miopía de su padre cuando un ruido rompió el silencio que se había formado –airen, bebe ya despertar, traerlo por favor-

-si mi amor, YA NO LLORES, AHORA VOY- iba gritando el chico pato mientras subía unas gradas que conducían al segundo piso

-por cierto Shampoo, y tu abuela donde esta?-

-llevarse a rin-rin y ran-ran a las montañas para actualizar sus trucos, tu mismo haber visto que ellas tener versión para niños de varias técnicas, como ya ser señoritas ya no servirles para nada, por eso abuela entrenarlas, ellas volver en tres meses-

-aquí esta el bebe Koishii- el pequeño vestía una camisa china roja con pantalones azules y su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña trenza

A Ranma le pareció divertido –oye Shampoo por que ese niño se ve casi igual a mi, puedo preguntar como se llama, casi parece mi hijo- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-ni te ilusiones Saotome, que el pequeño Ranma es mi hijo- al oír esto toda el agua que estaba tomando fue a parar en el rostro de la pobre Shory a quien le pareció divertido y empezó a reír

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE-

-cálmate ex-airen, yo siempre estar agradecida por perdonarme así que poner tu nombre a segundo hijo como muestra de cariño y también gustarme mucho ropa que usar por eso hice una igual para el-

-de veras, no puedo creerlo, vaya no se que decir aunque viéndolo bien se parece mucho a ti Mousse, dime tu estuviste de acuerdo que se llame y vista igual a mi-

-al principio no, pero después Shampoo me conto sus razones y tuve que aceptar-

"_si claro conociendo a Shampoo ya me imagino las razones que te pudo dar, ella nunca a aceptado que le repliquen alguna decisión que tomaba y no creo que hayas tenido alternativa"_

-Ranma que parecer si pasar a sala para conversar, anata por favor lava los platos si-

-claro Koishii-

La china se levanto de su puesto y le invito a pasar a un pequeño cuarto que estaba junto al comedor, era muy sencillo, simplemente tenia un par de muebles, unos cuantos adornos y una pequeña mesita en el centro

-bueno Ranma yo deberte mucho y ayudarte con gusto, cuando querer partir?-

-te parece mañana mismo?-

-muy bien pero yo tener que decirte una cosa, el pequeño Ranma aun es muy pequeño y no poder dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, así que decidir llevarlo con nosotros-

-entiendo y por mi no hay ningún problema, pero Mousse ya lo sabe-

-claro, carta llegar hace tres días y haber tenido tiempo para hablar con airen de ti, el no oponerse para nada-

-genial, por cierto en agradecimiento quiero darle esto- sacó un sobre de los cuatro que tenia y se lo entrego a su amiga

-que ser esto?- pregunto muy intrigada la chica

-es polvo de la fosa del hombre ahogado, con él Mousse podrá volver a ser normal-

-no ser tontito Ranma, casa de guía de Jusenkyo estar muy cerca de aldea, hace mucho que Mousse dejar de convertirse en pato y yo en gata, querer enviarte un poco pero guía solo darnos lo suficiente para una persona y por mas que insistir no querer dar un poco mas, ser muy noble de tu parte dar cura para airen pero mejor guárdala para ti-

No pudo explicarle que había conseguido cuatro sobres y uno era especialmente para Mousse pero bueno, mejor lo guardaba quizá se encontraba a alguien que lo necesitaba y se lo podría dar

-Bueno esta decidido mañana partir, cerca haber un pueblo y empezar por ahí-

-perfecto- un animoso Ranma apareció, un nuevo país traía nuevas esperanzas y oportunidades para encontrarla, estaba seguro que ahora si daría con ella pues le habían dicho que la habían visto por ahí aunque sea hace dos años.

Continuara…………………………………………………………………………

N/A: hola en este capitulo quise dedicarme exclusivamente a ranma y un poco a Shampoo, les gustó lo de su hijo? Por fin ranma tiene en su poder la cura de su maldición, ojo aun no la usa, pero pronto lo hará, quiero disculparme con quienes piensan que ranko es parte de ranma, yo también lo pienso asi pero imagínense, teniendo la oportunidad de regresar a china y no poder curarse ya seria el colmo…

también quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, en verdad muchas muchas muchas gracias, ya saben si tienen alguna opinión, duda, pregunta, sugerencia, pregunta, tomatazo o bomba solo aplasten ese botoncito de alla abajo si…… de nuevo muchas gracias

Bueno me despido y hasta otro capitulo

Besos

Monica Tendo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Términos en japonés usados en este capítulo:**

**Kami: **Dios

**Tadaima: **Ya llegué, estoy en casa, he vuelto

**Oyaji: **Padre, dicho de manera informal, algo así como "viejo"

**Ofukuro: **Madre, dicho de manera informal

**Oyasumi:** Buenas noches.

**Matta ne:** Nos vemos.

**Onegai:** Por favor.

**Onee-chan:** Hermana mayor.

**Sayonara:** Adiós.


	7. Un Gusto Conocerte

**No me Dejes por Favor**

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste.

Quiero decir que los personajes no son míos, solo hago esto con el fin de entretener a los/las chicos/as que como yo aman a Ranma

**Simbología**

**-aaa- **los personajes hablan

"_**aaa"**_los personajes piensan

**-AAA- **los personajes gritan

**(Aaa)** comentarios autora

_**Capitulo 7: Un gusto conocerte**_

Ryoga se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Azura, después de la platica que sostuvo con su recién encontrada amiga se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde como para tratar de ir a algún lado, como la casa era pequeña tuvieron que acomodarse un poquito, Xsuan amablemente ofreció su habitación para el recién llegado y ella dormiría esta noche con su madre, el chico dijo que sin problema acamparía en el patio pero Akane insistió diciendo que las noches eran muy frías en donde se encontraban y que no quería que se fuera a enfermar o algo así por lo que le toco aceptar

Después de un buen baño y una rica cena que la dueña de la casa había preparado con la ayuda de su amiga estaba listo para dormir, no podía creer que aquella chica que hasta el agua hacia explotar en la cocina hubiera mejorado tanto –ja ja bueno con el libro que me mostro cualquiera aprende-

**Flash back**

-Akane no puedo creerlo, en verdad tu preparaste esto, esta buenísimo, bueno no quiero decir que lo que preparabas antes no era bueno pero esto no sabe ni a vinagre con vino y mayonesa, bueno no digo que eso no quede rico con el arroz al curry que preparabas pero…- el chico se puso muy nervioso, sabia perfectamente como terminaba su eterno rival cuando empezaba a criticar cierta comida

-ja ja ja no te preocupes Ryoga, reconozco que antes mi comida era mortal, pero tuve que aprender a fuerza, la verdad los primeros meses casi me muero de hambre por que todo lo que preparaba sabia horrible y no podía darme el lujo de andar de restaurante en restaurante-

-de veras, pero déjame decirte que ahora no solo eres buena sino excelente-

-muchas gracias, realmente el merito se lo lleva mi profesora aquí presente y un libro muy bueno que me prestó-

-y que libro te hizo mejorar tanto?-

- precisamente aquí lo tengo, mira es este-

El chico de la bandana tomo el libro y casi se cae de espaldas cuando leyó "Cocina básica para principiantes y tontos. Edición mejorada y garantizada"

**Fin flash back **

-la cena realmente estuvo deliciosa pero no me esperaba lo que ella me contó, jamás hubiera imaginado eso, Saotome eres un desgraciado por tu culpa su angelical sonrisa y sus bellos ojos perdieron aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba pero juro que me las vas a pagar nadie la hace sufrir y se queda tan tranquilo … vaya ahora no se si podré dormir hoy a sido un día lleno de sorpresas, primero encuentro al amor de mi vida y para variar la tengo a pocos pasos de mi, esta mucho mas hermosa con su cabello largo incluso ahora lo tiene mas largo que cuando era adolescente y accidentalmente se lo corte, por eso al principio me costo reconocerla, lamentablemente mi corazón se destrozó al saber que ahora si no tengo oportunidad alguna con ella, pero no la voy a abandonar ah estado muy sola por tres largos años y ahora que la encontré no la voy a volver a perder, de alguna forma tengo que lograr que mi vieja Akane regrese ¡LO PROMETO! Por otra parte su amiga es muy bonita y su hija me cae muy bien, son muy divertidas, pero ahora solo tengo que enfocarme en Akane

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde se había ido muy rápido y la noche había caído, después de una buena cena cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Akane tenia una mezcla de emociones sembradas en su pecho, miedo, duda, alegría, había vivido "tranquilamente" por tres años, por que tenia que encontrarse a alguien de su vieja vida, la que trato de olvidar para así mismo tratar de ser feliz, no es que no este feliz de ver a un viejo amigo pero esto le daba miedo, ya se había enterado de todo - y ahora que pasará? Que seguirá en mi vida? Seguirá todo igual o el encontrarme con Ryoga cambiara algo? Será alguna señal de que no puedo escapar de mi pasado?- todas estas preguntas surgían en su cabecita azul –bueno al menos pude ver algo que me hace muy feliz-

**Flash back**

Akane llevaba mucho rato platicando con su amigo, no sabia por que pero se había abierto totalmente con el, le contó absolutamente todo, generalmente ella no era así, la barrera de mujer fuerte que había construido en todos estos años se derrumbo totalmente con el chico

-…pues si Ryoga y ahora vivo aquí-

-Tadaima- unas alegres voces sonaron en la entrada –Akane estas aquí? Ya llegamos-

-bienvenidas Azura y Xsuan que bueno que ya llegaron, miren quiero presentarles a un amigo de mi adolescencia, Ryoga-

"_es mas bonita en persona que en las fotos, pero que estoy pensando si mi amor es Akane" –_mucho gusto- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, inclinándose levemente y sonrojándose furiosamente

-mucho gusto Ryoga, mi nombre es Azura y ella es mi hija Xsuan, soy la amiga de Akane y cualquiera de sus amigos es mío también, hay dios miren la hora que es, por que no te quedas a cenar-

-pero… pero será mejor que ya me vaya-

-por favor Ryoga quédate después de todo ya es muy tarde y supongo que no tienes a donde ir-

-de veras entonces será mejor que pases la noche aquí, la casa es pequeña pero no importa nos acomodaremos bien-

-Mami… mami puedo prestarle mi habitación esta noche y yo dormir contigo, yo ya lo conocí en la tarde y me cayo muy bien-

-perfecto, entonces te quedas?-

Ryoga sin querer se había quedado viéndole a la castaña mientras discutían donde dormiría, cosa que Akane no paso por alto, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, pero no una de esas sonrisas falsas sino una sincera, una de las que solo puede aparecer en frente de tus amigos, el chico era muy buena persona y su amiga también por lo que harían una linda pareja –Ryoga- lo llamo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-eh? Si Akane?-

-que si te quedas esta noche aquí-

-esta bien, de todos modos no tengo a donde ir, no se preocupen por mí, yo puedo acampar en el jardín para no molestarlos-

-de ninguna manera, aquí las noches son demasiado frías, además Xsuan ya te había prestado su habitación-

-esta bien, muchas gracias, espero no ser una molestia-

-hay claro que no, por favor espera aquí mientras preparo la cena, Akane me ayudas por favor?-

Ryoga al oír esas palabras ya se sintió enfermo y sin querer llevo una mano a su rostro, cosa que vio Akane

-si ahora voy, no te preocupes Ryoga, mi comida ya no es toxica, mírame todo este tiempo eh tenido que valerme por mi, cocinar yo y mírame sigo viva, por favor espera si-

-mami… mami puedo yo también ayudar a tía Akane?-

-No mi amor, ahora no, mejor ve a jugar con el invitado si-

Y después de una hora un rico banquete estaba servido en la mesa

"_ni creas que no te vi Ryoga, estoy segura que te gusta mi amiga, me alegro por ti, a Azura tampoco le eres indiferente, también note que de vez en cuando te miraba, espero que lleguen a conocerse, al menos así una de las dos será feliz_" pensaba la peli-azul mientras comía uno de sus platillos y echaba miraditas fugaces a sus dos amigos

**Fin flash back**

-Me siento tan cansada sin duda hoy fue un día muy agotador- se acostó pero no pudo dormir, en su mente solo estaba la conversación que había tenido en la tarde

_**Flash back **_

-AKANE RESPONDEME, KENJI ES TU ESPOSO O ACASO TU NOVIO-

-Ryoga por favor… que te sucede, por que mejor no pasas-

Al abrir la puerta una niña apareció –hola Akane como estas, quien es tu amigo?-

-hola, quiero presentarte a Ryoga, el es un viejo amigo de la adolescencia-

-no me digas que él es él…-

-por favor cállate, y no es él-

-hay que susto… por un momento pensé que… ejem… hola Ryoga mi nombre Xsuan es un placer conocerte, ahora tengo que salir pero te quedas en tu casa, nos vemos mas tarde Akane- y sin mas se fue saltando por el mismo rumbo que la peli-azul había tomado anteriormente

-quien es ella?-

-es Xsuan, la hija de Azura, tiene 12 años y es muy buena igual que su madre, yo la cubro en la tienda mientras esta estudiando y precisamente ahora es su turno, bueno quieres pasar o no-

Ryoga asintió y la siguió hasta la sala, efectivamente era una casa muy sencilla y a la vez acogedora, se respiraba un aire de paz, tranquilidad pero sobre todo amor, todo estaba muy bien arreglado a excepción de algunas cosas que yacían en el piso

-tengo algo que hacer, por favor espérame aquí pero siéntete como en tu casa si, vuelvo en seguida-

-esta bien, te espero- miró como la chica desaparecía por unas gradas que al parecer daban al segundo piso, se sentó en uno de los muebles pero algo le llamo la atención, muchos portarretratos yacían sobre un estante, la curiosidad pudo mas y se acerco a ver.

Tomo uno en el que una chica castaña, de ojos azules abrazaba a una niña parecida a ella _"debe ser Azura y su hija"_ pensó _"vaya es muy bonita"_ sin notarlo se sonrojo ante el ultimo pensamiento, lo dejo en su puesto y cogió otro, en este también aparecía la castaña pero cubierta de papilla frente a una sonriente bebe, esto le causo mucha gracia y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y así siguió por un buen rato observando muchos retratos en los cuales salía o empapada tratando de bañar a su hija o tapándose la cara frente a un pañal que al parecer estaba muy sucio.

-Ryoga?- una voz lo distrajo –yo… yo… quiero pre… presentarte a Kenji-

El chico todavía estaba dándole la espalda cuando ella le hablaba, pero al oír sus palabras un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, poco a poco se dio la vuelta hasta que quedo de frente a ella

-no puede ser, el es… es Kenji… pero… pero… pero si el es…

**Continuara flash back y capitulo…………………………………………………………………………………………**

N/a

Hola a todos, en serio discúlpenme por la demora y por dejar hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy, no saben lo que me costó escribirlo… estoy full deberes, lecciones y todas las vainas esas… bueno espero les guste… en el siguiente capítulo veremos quién mismo es kenji ok…

Bueno quiero decir muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… en serio les digo que sus palabras alimentan nuestra alma y nuestras ganas de seguirles entreteniendo con nuestras locuras… sobra decir que si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea solo tienen que tomarse un momentito de su tiempo y aplastar ese botoncito de allá abajo ya…. Bueno me despido y hasta otro capitulo

Muchos muchos

Besos

Mónica Tendo


End file.
